High School Love
by kArEnElIzAbEth95
Summary: The Teen Titans joined high school. They have secret identities and don't know who is who. Star is with some guy called Roy. Bee is with some person called Victor. And Raven is caught in a love triangle with Richard and Garfield. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans :) **

**Okay, this is like my third fic but my first ever TT fanfic. I've recently gotten addicted to TT and I can't wait for 11 am and 6 pm to watch it. **

**I've got it baaaaad xP**

**I'll explain it a little…**

**Characters:**

_**Girls:**_

**Raven is Rachel Roth.**

**Starfire is Kori Freeman.**

**Bumblebee is Karen Beecher (I read somewhere that that was her name.)**

**_Boys:_**

**Robin is Richard Grayson.**

**Cyborg is Victor Stone.**

**Beast Boy is Garfield Logan.**

**Speedy is Roy Harper (I also read somewhere that that was his name)**

**Pairings:**

** Star and Speedy**

** Bee and Cyborg.**

**I'm not exactly sure who Raven should end up with. But in a few days, I'm going to post a poll in my profile and you guys should pick.**

**And also, please tell me if it sucks or if it's boring or if it rocks ;D.**

**You can flame me, I don't mind. :]**

**I will stop stalling and well… Enjoy the story :)  
**

**Here you go…**

**Chapter 1**

High school was all about popularity. It was divided into Nerds, Jocks, Goths, Emo Kids, Cheerleaders, Student Council, Teacher's Pets, and the Loners.

Starfire, Bumblebee and Raven were in the Cheerleader group. Being part of the Titans did mean they had to have identities. Raven became Rachel Roth, Starfire became Kori Freeman, and Bumblebee became Karen Beecher. Their other teammates in Titans Tower, Speedy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin went to their school too; they just don't know their secret identities.

'_How hard is it to spot a green furred boy and a half-robot half-man in a school?'_

Well Beast Boy mentioned to them that they have this 'mask' that disguises their whole body.

Anyway, back to the story.

Raven was the captain of the squad, with Star and Bee as co-captains.

They weren't like the other cheerleaders that paraded around school like they owned it, because they didn't. They never wore their cheer uniform around the school and bullied the other kids just because they can. They paid attention in class and did their own homework. **(AN: I know this isn't how cheerleaders act and I don't mean to offend any cheerleaders out there. I just needed something that would separate them from the other cheerleaders. So once again, I'm sorry if I insulted you.)**

"Rachel, we should get to class…"

Raven looked at Star and smiled, nodding a little. It took time, but Starfire finally mastered the English language and her accent had gone.

The three of them walked into their math class and took their regular seats: with Star in front of Raven, and Bee in front of her. They all had window seats. Raven put her bag down and sat down, staring out the window.

"Rachel, look. The hotties just came in." Bee whispered, turning around to face Rachel.

Raven's head snapped in the direction of the door. Star immediately jumped out of her seat and hugged her boyfriend, Roy Harper. Bee calmly walked to Victor Stone, her boyfriend, before giving him a kiss on the lips. Raven rolled her eyes and pretended not to care. She stared out the window as she heard the chair next to her scrape back.

"Hey babe."

Raven glared at Richard Grayson, "Please, keep dreaming."

"You know you want me."

"As if…"

Raven felt hands on her back and a voice said, "Give up Dick. It's obvious she wants me."

She shrugged Garfield Logan's hands off her, stood and turned to face him, "What makes you think I'd want you? You're not any different than him."

He put one hand over his heart and pretended to pout, "That stung…"

"I care why?" Raven asked sarcastically, sitting down.

Garfield took his seat behind Raven and started playing with her hair (Which, when in school, she used this spell to make it brown). Raven groaned and slapped his hand away. **(AN: Rae's hair is longer btw.)**

Dick, on the other hand, started to gaze at her.

Raven glared irritably at him, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to stare?"

He shook his head, "I'm not staring, I'm gazing."

Raven scoffed and tried to focus on the birds flying just outside the window.

The teacher walked in, "Good Morning class."

The class stood and said unanimously, "Good Morning Mr. Davis."

"You may take your seats."

They all took our seats and the teacher started to talk, "You will all do a project, and you will do it in groups of three. This project will count for twenty five percent of your grade. You have to build a scale model of a building. You will put the ratio of the original size of the building and your model."

Raven poked Starfire's back, "That's you, me, and Bee."

The teacher coughed. Apparently he heard what Raven had said.

"I have already taken the liberty to group all of you. The groups are Dalton, Freeman, and Harper in one group; Beecher, Baxter, and Fisher in another; Austin, Peters, and Cruz; Lee, Walker, and Rowland; Potts, Stein, and Sanders; Moon, Crosby, and Berg; Grayson, Logan, and Roth."

"WHAT?!" Raven shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

She looked Mr. Davis in the eye, "You _cannot_ expect me to work together with those two idiots!"

He sighed, "I understand what you're trying to say Ms. Roth, and I would say that too if I were partners with someone less intelligent than I am, but you have to learn to work in a group that consists of people other than girls."

Raven groaned and looked at the two of them, glaring, "If you two are going to make me fail, you are so dead!"

Dick laughed and leaned in to her face, "How are you going to do that, sexy?"

Raven's face turned red with anger and she hid her hand behind her back, she focused on the crumpled paper on his desk, making it hit him behind the head.

He turned around and glared at everyone, "When I find out who did that I am going to--"

"That's enough! Mr. Grayson, be quiet. Now, I'm giving you the rest of the time to plan your project."

Raven groaned and leaned forward to whisper in Star's ear, "You are so lucky you at least get smart people."

She laughed and whispered back, "You're group's smart too. It's just that Dick and Garfield will be too busy fighting over you that they won't have any of their attention left for the task."

Raven sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the two guys staring at her, their eyes unfocused.

She reluctantly sat back down and turned to face them slowly, "Which building should we do?"

Dick grinned, "You have pretty eyes."

Garfield smiled, "You have a cute nose."

Raven groaned and snapped her fingers in front of their eyes, "Stop doing that! We're supposed to be doing this project!"

Dick blinked and said, "Can't we do something easy? Like… Titan Tower?"

Raven glanced at his blue eyes, "Why?"

"All we have to do is build a 'T'" Garfield said.

She wondered if they knew she was Raven, but shrugged the feeling off, "Titan Tower it is."

Raven grabbed her pencil and took a piece of paper from her bag. She started to plan their project.

She remembered seeing Cyborg's blueprints of the Titan Tower.

Raven immediately listed down the dimensions.

Garfield looked over her shoulder and saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"How do you know the measurements of Titan Tower?"

"Internet."She said simply, and kept on sketching.

He nudged Richard and whispered something in his ear.

She eyed them at the corner of her eye and saw Dick's eyes widen slightly and whispered something back.

They grabbed their chairs and sat in front of her, watching her hand draw the base of the Tower.

Richard studied it, and asked quietly, "How do you know the Tower perfectly?"

She rolled her eyes and pretended to be agitated, "I live near the Tower. I see the Titans practice out near the coast every day."

They shared a look and Raven stared at them, "What?"

"We just can't believe how lucky you are."

Raven didn't say anything and studied her sketch.

"So uh…" Dick started, "When are we going to start doing our project?"

Being a Teen Titan doesn't leave time for anything else. She racked her brain for a possible date or time or place.

"Can't we just do the project in school?" She asked, "I'm sort of busy."

"Every day?" asked Garfield.

She nodded and put down her pencil. "Unless you guys want to do the work without me on some days."

They shared a look, "We're busy too."

Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

The bell rang soon after and she stood up, closing her notebook and leaving the room.

**xoxoxox**

Starfire, Bumblebee and Raven were flying around the roof of Titan Tower.

"What building are you making for math?" Bee asked Star.

"The mall. Roy said all we had to do was build a square." Star replied.

Bumblebee laughed, "My group's making our school. Victor and I love a good challenge. How about your group Rae?"

Raven sighed, "Titan Tower."

Star's jaw dropped, "Why?"

Raven smiled, "Sort of like your reason. Dick and Garfield say we just have to form a 'T' and we're done. Besides, I don't think the teacher has access to the grounds to measure the actual Tower to see if we did it right."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bee asked herself.

Raven laughed and flew to the ground, "I'm going to my room. I need to meditate."

She walked down the stairs and bumped into Robin.

"Sorry Robin."

Robin smiled at her, "No problem Rae."

He turned to go then stopped, "Speedy and Beast Boy are looking for you."

Raven raised an eyebrow and walked calmly toward the living room.

"Cyborg, have you seen Speedy and Beast Boy?"

He shook his head, "Check the kitchen, their probably pigging out."

She smiled and floated to the kitchen. But they weren't there. Raven groaned and turned around. A water balloon hit her in the face.

She heard Beast Boy's and Speedy's laughter and she knew immediately it had been a prank.

Her eyes grew dark, "You two are probably tired of living aren't you?"

Raven watched as their expressions of amusement turned to faces of fear.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She stared at their faces as a few plates flew towards them.

They jumped out of the way and Raven glared.

"Raven it was a joke! A simple prank!" Speedy shouted as he shielded his face from the shards of the plates that had scattered.

"Raven calm down!"

She turned around and looked at Robin. His concerned face was enough to calm her down.

Raven glared at Speedy and Beast Boy before turning on her heel and going to her room.

Robin looked at Speedy's and Beast Boy's sheepish grins.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked, picking up the pieces of the broken plates.

"We pranked her." Speedy said quietly, not looking at his leader.

"You WHAT?!" Robin shouted, dropping the pieces he had picked up.

"We pranked her." Beast Boy repeated.

"Are you guys crazy?!"

Bumblebee, Cyborg and Starfire came into view. They looked questioningly at Robin then at Best Boy and Speedy then at the mess on the floor.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked Robin.

Robin glared at Speedy and Beast Boy, "They pranked Raven!"

"WHAT?!" All three shouted.

"Do you guys want to die?" Bumblebee asked placing one hand on her hip.

"We were bored so we decided to--"

"Try to cut your lives short?" Cyborg asked them.

"You both know not to prank Raven." Starfire added.

Robin looked at the pair standing in front of them, "You know her powers are controlled by her emotions, if you anger her… well, I'll leave that to your imagination."

Speedy and Beast Boy shared a look. They really hadn't meant to anger her. When they imagined it in their heads, Raven would laugh along with them. But the others were right; they should've known what would really happen.

"We'll go apologize." Speedy said standing up.

They both headed for the stairs and took one last look at the others before starting their walk to Raven's room.

"I hope Raven doesn't hurt them that badly." Cyborg muttered.

Bumblebee stared at the mess of broken plates before them and sighed, "I'll get the broom."

Raven sat on her bed trying to calm her mind. She knew Speedy and Beast Boy were just having fun. And she knew that they knew not to prank her. They knew what would happen if they did. If they show up at the other side of her bedroom door, (and she hoped they wouldn't) she might lose control and just might end up killing them.

She closed her eyes, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

She felt her anger dissipating but kept meditating.

Someone knocked on her door and she frowned.

Raven walked slowly to the door and opened it a peek.

Beast Boy and Speedy looked at their feet and then simultaneously looked up into her eyes.

"We apologize for our actions toward you in the kitchen." They said together.

They bowed their heads and said, "Please find it in your heart to forgive us…"

Raven smiled, "I forgive you."

Their heads shot up.

"Seriously?! I mean… You won't crack our skulls against each other? Or throw us off the building? Or rip our bodies apart as you watch and laugh?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head smiling.

"You won't get back at us?" Speedy questioned.

Raven grinned, "I didn't say that."

Beast Boy and Speedy backed away in fear.

"I'm going to get back at you both, I'll guarantee you that. But you don't know how, when or where."

They looked at her.

"We're sorry." Speedy said again.

"I know… Now if you don't mind, I have to think."

Raven closed the door in their faces and smiled. Her plan was to not do anything. Their paranoia would get back at them for her.

She floated to her bed and started to mutter her mantra.

**I know you are feeling one of two emotions right know. **

**Possible emotion number one: You love me right now. Why? You're happy that I decided to stop it there and stop this horrible (in your opinion) story.**

**OR**

**Possible emotion number two: You hate me. :[ Why? You're sad that I decided to stop the story there and can't wait to read the next chapter. (I would TOTALLY love you if you were feeling this emotion right now xD)**

**Anywaaaaayzzz…**

**Thanks for wasting your time reading this ;D**

**ANDDDDDDDDD**

**Don't forget to review or add it to your favorites or alerts. Though I'd prefer if you reviewed.**

**Also, I know they're sort of OOC in the school part but COME ON!!! Secret identity mean anything to you??? :))**

**I'm kidding. I wasn't really mad.**

**I WILL BE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth14 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"_We're sorry." Speedy said again._

"_I know… Now if you don't mind, I have to think."_

_Raven closed the door in their faces and smiled. Her plan was to not do anything. Their paranoia would get back at them for her._

_She floated to her bed and started to mutter her mantra._

**Thank you all for reading. **

**I'd like to thank ArtYChoke and Phoenix Ariel Roth for reviewing and the other four anonymous reviewers. I love you guys. :)**

**I'd like to say that I know that being a cheerleader isn't exactly Raven, but if she were to act her normal self during school, then everyone would know who she is. Am I right? Also, I warned in the previous chapter that the characters are OOC in school. **

**I also want to thank Queen-Book-Luver999 and Phoenix Ariel Roth for adding my story to their alerts. :D You are awesome! **

**And yes, the girls don't know who the boys are and the boys don't know who the girls are. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans.**

**I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm really sorry. I'm planning on transferring schools for my fourth year in high school (aka 10****th**** grade), and the school I was going to transfer to, doesn't know if they should accept me because I'm fourteen. What bastards. _**

**Also, I'm not sure when I'll be updating the next chapter, cause a lot has been on my mind with the school. Ugh…**

**Anyway, enough with my problems… Enjoy reading :)**

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang signaling the end of their English class.

Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee made their way to the hallway.

"I swear that teacher has got to start using some mints." Bee said.

Raven and Starfire laughed.

"No I mean seriously. You sit at the back during English. You don't know what it feels like sitting at the front. His breath is just… PUTRID."

Raven walked to her locker and opened it, stuffing her books inside.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Star asked.

Bee laughed, "I dare you to go up to Mr. Green right now and say hi."

Starfire stayed silent.

Raven closed her locker and turned to face her friends.

"My next class is gym." She said.

"Mine's music." Bee commented.

"And mine is art." Starr said.

"Well, I'll go ahead. Coach can't tolerate lateness."

Raven walked away from her two friends.

**xoxoxox**

Gym was a class Raven didn't have with her two best friends. But she did have it with Dick and Garfield and her best friends' boyfriends.

Raven sighed as she changed into the school's PE uniform; a white shirt with blue shorts.

She pushed the doors open with her left hand and walked towards the bleachers, sitting down immediately.

"I was wondering when I would see you again."

She groaned, "What do you want?"

"In general or right now?" Richard asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I want you. But other than that, I came over here to find out when we would be starting our project."

Raven shrugged, "It's up to you guys. It isn't due for another two months."

Richard sat on the empty space on Raven's left.

"I was wondering…" He started.

"She won't." Another voice answered.

Raven looked at Garfield as he sat on her right.

"Do you even know what I was about to say?" Richard asked him.

"No but whatever you were going to ask her to do, Rachel would rather do with me."

"How sure are you? After all, it's obvious she likes me more."

"Keep dreaming Dick."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, slowly walking away from the two of them.

She knew that they would be too occupied in fighting that they won't even notice she had left.

"They're a handful aren't they?"

Raven turned around and saw Roy.

She nodded and glanced at the two boys.

"I wonder if they're fighting over me because they like me, or if I'm just a trophy for one of their competitions."

Roy laughed, "So who would you choose?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Roy said, "If you had to pick between Dick and Gar, who would you choose?"

"Neither."

"Why?" He asked.

"That's because no one in their right mind would choose between two heartbreakers like the both of them." Raven replied.

Roy laughed, "That's true, but honestly. Who would you pick?"

Raven thought about it.

"I don't know, but if I really had to choose, I'd pick…"

And Coach blew his whistle.

**xoxoxox**

"Your boyfriend made me pick between Dick and Garfield." Raven said, sitting on the roof of the tower, Bee and Star next to her.

"Roy?" Star asked, "Or Vic?"

"Roy." Raven said.

"And?" Bee asked.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "And what?"

"And who did you pick?"

Star and Bee looked at her expectantly.

"Not you guys too!" Raven stood up, "Why do I have to choose between the two most annoying people in school?"

"It's just for fun Rae." Star said, standing up as well.

Raven evened out her breathing, "Sorry I snapped."

Bee smiled, "It's okay, we shouldn't have pushed you the way we did."

Raven smiled and sat back down, staring at the horizon.

"Did you guys start on your projects yet?"

Bee and Star shook their heads.

"We're going to procrastinate."

Raven smiled.

"I think I'm going to start tomorrow. Get it over with you know?"

They nodded.

Raven took out her cell phone and texted Dick and Garfield.

'_Bring materials for our project tomorrow; we're going to work on it in math class._

_-Rachel'_

Raven placed her phone on her lap and waited for their replies. Her phone vibrated.

'_Anything for you my love; I'll bring paper and pencils and pens and glue. But the most important thing I'll bring that I'll give you is my heart. 3_

_Xx Garfield'_

_Now that is just gay. _Raven thought. She rolled her eyes and opened Richard's message.

'_Are we allowed to work on it in class?_

_-Dick'_

'_I'll flirt my way through. Chill and bring stuff tomorrow._

_-Rachel'_

'_No worries sweetheart._

_X Dick'_

Raven stood up.

"I'm going downstairs, any of you coming?"

They shook their heads and continued to stare at the water.

Raven shrugged and made her way down the stairs.

**xoxoxox**

**Okay, I know it's freaking short. I really tried to make it longer but I couldn't think straight.**

**Ugh… Stupid damn school… Messing with my mind. Giving me writer's block... DIE YOU STUPID SCHOOL! D:  
**

**Anyway, I really need inspiration and ideas.**

**So if any of you guys have an idea for this story, please put it in your review or if you don't want to put it in your review, email it to me :).**

**Thank you!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans. **

**HAI PEOPLE!!**

**Like I said on my author's note, I am really sorry for not updating and for writing extremely short chapters. I really wish i could write longer chapters but... where has the inspiration gone?? D:  
**

**This chapter is for Jenihh- who gave me the idea. Jenihh-, I'm going to use the second part of your plan. I'll do the first part later ;D Feel flattered xD **

**And RavenBeastboy19, I'm planning on using your idea soon ;D along with the first part of Jenihh-'s idea. You guys are awesome for actually suggesting an idea. :)  
**

**I'd like to thank Phoenix Ariel Roth, Jennih-, RavenBeastboy19, marshieemallows, and Ms Jareth for reviewing. You guys are awesome :)**

**Also, Ms Jareth, Jenihh-, Ash-Kosh, diazzaid, and marshieemallows for adding my story to their alerts; I LOVE you guys :]**

**And marshieemallows, Ms Jareth, and Jenihh- for adding my story to their faves. You are amazing. ;D**

**And marshieemallows and Ms Jareth for adding me to their favorite author's list :). I really really really love you right now :3**

**I'd like to thank Ms Jareth for being on my side about the school thing. X]**

**Man that's a lot of names x3 (Yes I know i use smileys a lot. I love them ;D)  
**

**Yes, it has been a while since I updated… I apologize.**

**To make it up to you…**

**Chapter 3**

Raven walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea.

She watched as Speedy and Beast Boy took a few steps away from her and she smirked. She knew they were watching and waiting for her revenge.

She rolled her eyes as they dashed up the stairs, running away from her.

She blew the steam rising from her cup and took a sip.

Raven looked around the lounge, staring out the window.

The sun was starting to set and she watched as the blue sky turned into orange.

Raven drank the last drops of her tea and placed her cup into the dishwasher, and then sitting down on the sofa.

It was rare to have the Tower so quiet, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted… If it lasted.

"RAVEN!"

'_It was too good to be true.' _Raven thought, sighing.

"What?!"

Beast Boy came running into view, "Please, if you're going to prank us back, please just do it now! It's driving me out of my mind!"

Raven smiled, "First of all, you don't have a mind. Second, I don't have to. You're paranoia did the work for me. Smart huh?"

Beast Boy frowned, "So you weren't going to get back at us? You were just messing with our heads?"

"Yep."

"But if you were going to get back at us, who would you…torture more? Me or Speedy?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Speedy right? I mean, you can't kill me, you love me!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Please, you're not any different than him."

With that she stood up and left Beast Boy.

**xoxoxox (AN: Remember, he doesn't know anything!!)**

Beast Boy's jaw dropped as Raven stood and left him.

What she said reminded him of someone. He just couldn't figure out who.

He started to pace back and forth, thinking up names.

_Starfire? No, she'd never say that._

_Bee? Nope._

_Robin? Hell no!_

_Cyborg? Doubt it._

He yanked at his hair, trying to remember.

_Terra? Nah…_

_Kori? Don't really talk to her._

_Emily? Probably not._

_Karen? No._

_Rachel?_

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven was Rachel?

He and Robin flirt day after day with Raven? RAVEN? Rachel tells him that every time he and Robin (aka Dick) talk to her.

He paced back and forth, picturing Rachel and Raven in his head.

_Rachel with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and she doesn't talk like she's ready to kill anyone. She's very social._

_Raven with her long violet hair, and big violet eyes. She locks herself up in her room unless she's on the roof with Star and/or Bee. She doesn't talk unless completely necessary._

_Raven couldn't be Rachel. It's too impossible for Raven to be Rachel. Rachel's perfect and Raven is just creepy._

Beast Boy rubbed at his temples. His extra thinking gave him a headache.

_Rachel and Raven are two different people. Sure they have their similarities like when they get mad or their smile or the way they flip their hair—RAVEN REALLY IS RACHEL! _, Beast Boy thought, panicking at the thought.

He ran up the stairs and entered his room.

He hurried to his bedside table where he kept a picture of Rachel. She was at the top of the human pyramid.

He sighed as he realized he was right.

He placed the picture back down.

_I wonder if anyone else found out._

**xoxoxox**

Robin wiped the sweat from his brow, thinking about Rachel. He knew he probably had little chance of ever being with her, with BB chasing after her as well. Being Robin meant he couldn't spend time with her the way normal people would.

He sighed, wishing for once he wasn't a hero.

He glanced at the clock.

7:30.

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face. Robin wrapped it around his neck and started for the door. He turned off the lights and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He bumped into Raven.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, looking down at her feet.

He smiled down at her, "It's not your fault. I wasn't paying much attention either."

Raven gave him one of those rare smiles.

His eyes widened behind his mask, "I'm going to go take a shower now." He said awkwardly.

She nodded and tried not to laugh. Raven turned around and walked away.

Robin stared at her retreating back. _Where have I seen that smile before?_

**Okay!! End of chapter three! **

**:] do you love it?!?!?! I realize I made Beast Boy seem smart for guessing who Raven is. There's a first time for everything right?? hahaha!  
**

**;D anyway… it's another short chapter and I apologize. Damn, I keep apologizing. D:**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**And again, I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. :(**

**Review!!!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D**

**Previously:**

_Raven gave him one of those rare smiles._

_His eyes widened behind his mask, "I'm going to go take a shower now." He said awkwardly._

_She nodded and tried not to laugh. Raven turned around and walked away._

_Robin stared at her retreating back. _Where have I seen that smile before_?_

**Okay, it's been like a week. I'm sorry. :(**

**I really don't know what to write about. Seriously. BUT…**

**Luckily two people gave me ideas. :)**

**Thanks to: **

**La vixen de amor for adding me to your story alert**

**Woot woot 123 for adding me to your favorite story list**

**Lord Alania for adding me to your favorite story.**

**Phoenix Ariel Roth for reviewing.**

**Jennih- for reviewing and adding me to your favorite author list.**

**Choco () the anonymous reviewer**

**And Ms Jareth for reviewing.**

**Okay so this chapter, again, is for Jenihh-, who gave me the idea. Jennih-! This is the first part. Thank you so damn much for giving me this idea. I'm using the other part of your idea. :]**

**And, to the others who hadn't given me an idea… :| **

**I'm kidding, but if you review… :]**

**So here you guys go…**

**PS The first part is totally random. _ I had nothing else to put and I really wanted this chapter to be longer than the other ones I uploaded. **

**Chapter 4**

Raven sat on her seat and took out the illustration boards from her bag.

She had decided to come to class early to get a head start on her project. She texted Dick and Garfield earlier about getting to class ahead of time, but they hadn't arrived yet.

Raven sighed and grabbed her pair of scissors. She drew a 'T' on the board and slowly cut it out. She cut out another one and made the sides and the top, gluing them together.

'_I practically just made the whole project' _She thought, sighing.

She felt an itch on her finger. She studied it and saw blood ooze out of a cut. She winced and squeezed it a little. She rummaged through her bag for a cloth or a tissue.

She frowned and wrapped her finger around the edge of her shirt. Raven stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She rinsed her finger under the faucet and watched as the blood ran down her hand and onto the sink. She wrapped it in a tissue and left, making her way to the infirmary.

"Nurse? Can I have a Band-Aid?" Raven asked.

The nurse looked her up and down, "What's wrong?"

"I cut myself" Raven showed the nurse her bleeding finger and the nurse took it in her hand.

The nurse studied it.

"It's pretty deep. What did you do?" She asked Raven.

"I was working on my project." Raven said, "And I accidentally cut my finger."

The nurse cleaned the wound and wrapped a Band-Aid around it.

Raven smiled and thanked the nurse before leaving the room.

She made her way back to the classroom. She was about to open the door when she heard a crash inside. She pushed the door open and studied the scene in front of her.

She stared at the mess on the floor, realizing it was her project. She looked up in horror at the two faces who had just ruined the project she had worked so hard on.

"Rachel, we can explain!" Dick started.

Raven glared at him, "Do you two know how long I've worked on that?"

"Rachel… We're sorry!" Garfield said, avoiding her eyes.

"Who broke it?"

The two pointed at the other, frowning.

"Do you know how this project will affect our grade?" Raven shouted.

They looked down at the floor.

"You two are the worst!" Raven ran out the room, exited the school building and stood in the rain.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"We should apologize to her." Garfield said.

Dick nodded, "We should give her time to calm down. She might get even madder."

Garfield stared at the door and shook his head.

"You clean this up and I'll go apologize. It's either now or never."

Dick raised his eyebrow at Garfield as Garfield walked out the door.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Rae?" Garfield said.

Raven's eyes widened, "It's Rachel. What do you want?"

Raven was glad it was raining, that way, he couldn't see the tears running down her face.

"We're really sorry Rae."

Raven glared at him.

"It was an accident. We were just admiring it and… it fell."

Raven rolled her eyes, still not saying anything.

Garfield reached for her hand and held it.

He raised his left hand and cupped the side of her face, making sure that her eyes wouldn't leave his.

"Forgive us. Forgive me."

Raven's heart skipped a beat and she almost forgot to breathe.

"It'll take more than flirting to get me to forgive you Garfield."

She took his left hand with her own and removed it from her face. She gave it one small squeeze before leaving Garfield standing in the middle of the soccer field.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Raven locked herself in her room, trying to rebuild the project the two idiots ruined.

Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it, thankful there was something to distract her from the project.

'_Rae… I really am sorry. :(_

_-Gar'_

Her eyes narrowed and decided not to reply.

Raven faced the project again when her phone vibrated for the second time.

She sighed and opened Garfield's second message.

'_Dick's sorry too. He says he's sorry for being a… well… For being a dick_

_-Gar'_

Raven raised an eyebrow and typed her message

'_You and Dick live together?_

_-Rae'_

Her phone vibrated almost immediately.

'_Yeah. You didn't know? I thought everyone knew. We live in the same house._

_-Gar'_

'_No I didn't know. I'm anti-social remember?_

_-Rae'_

'_It sort of slipped my mind. So does this mean you forgive me and Richard?_

_-Gar'_

'_Hell no. just because I'm replying to your lame attempts at forgiveness doesn't mean that I forgive you._

_-Rae'_

'_It does in my book! :D_

_-Gar'_

'_Please… I won't forgive you until you and Dick fix our project!_

_-Rae'_

'_We will. We are actually working on it right now. Oh and… Rae, I know something about you_

_-Gar'_

Raven's eyes widened.

'_What do you mean you know something about me?_

_-Rae'_

Raven stared at the screen on her phone, waiting for his reply. When none came she growled.

'_Gar! Tell me!_

_-Rae'_

'_No… It'll ruin all my fun! Just wait… I'll tell you eventually :P_

_-Gar'_

Raven frowned. Stupid Garfield.

_I bet he's lying. He doesn't know anything about me! I covered everything up! Unless… he knows Rachel is Raven… Nahhh! That's practically impossible… _

Raven shook her head, clearing away all her worries about Garfield.

She walked to her bookshelf, grabbed a random one out and started reading.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Beast Boy grinned as he put his cell phone on his desk. He was absolutely sure that Raven was Rachel.

"What are you grinning about BB?" Robin asked him.

"Nothing…" He replied, still smiling.

"Then come over here and help me! I hate knowing Rachel's mad at me."

"Fallen in love with her have you?" Beast Boy teased.

"No. You know I like Star."

"Whatever you say." Beast Boy said before squatting down next to Robin.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Well? Okay I know I took FOREVER in uploading… But over here, school's about to start. And I had a bunch of enrollment thingies to go through. And my sister had this pageant thing and yeah…**

**Anyway. How was it?**

**:D Reviewww! :P**

**kArEnElIzAbEth14**

**BTW, I have a fictionpress account. And I have a story there too.**

**Just search My Life's Secrets by LoveAndBeLovedInReturn...**

**But I'm supposed to be anonymous there so shhhh! don't use my real name! :P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Beast Boy grinned as he put his cell phone on his desk. He was absolutely sure that Raven was Rachel. _

"_What are you grinning about BB?" Robin asked him._

"_Nothing…" He replied, still smiling._

"_Then come over here and help me! I hate knowing Rachel's mad at me."_

"_Fallen in love with her have you?" Beast Boy teased._

"_No. You know I like Star."_

"_Whatever you say." Beast Boy said before squatting down next to Robin._

**It's been really long but school is killing me!**

**If this is how a senior's life is, then damn! I wanna go back to kindergarten!**

**Thanks to:**

**Marshieemallows and Alexpat1 for reviewing**

**Empress of evil for adding me to her favorite author, story alert, author alert, and fave story.**

**Thanks to Beano-babe1 for adding me to their story alerts.**

**And Alexpat1 for adding me to your fave story.**

**First of all, I am so sorry for taking months to upload chapter five. But honestly, I'm so damn busy from school. And for the past how many months, I've taken the IGCSE's and passed all of the tests, I've finished my thesis, I've properly defended my class business, and I've graduated. So consider me a college student now. :)**

**Anyway thanks so much for reading. **

**And once again I'm sorry for taking forever to upload.**

**Chapter 5:**

Beast Boy plopped down on his bed, groaning. He and Robin had just finished their project.

He glanced at the clock on his wall and cursed. _2:48 am._

Normally he wouldn't stay up late to finish some stupid group project. Then again, he wasn't just in any group.

He closed his eyes and imagined Raven. Her violet hair and violet eyes. He sighed.

Beast Boy stared at his ceiling, wondering if anyone else knew about Raven.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Robin stared at the cup of coffee in his hands. Not exactly something you usually drink when you need to go to sleep.

He sat down on his bed and mulled things over in his mind.

His mind wandered to Rachel Roth.

There was something about her that seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Was she a villain or a friend?

He closed his eyes.

"Just who are you Rachel?"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Raven paced her room. What did Garfield mean when he said he knew something about her? He couldn't possibly know about her secret identity could he?

It seemed unlikely. Garfield doesn't really have the brain capacity to figure something as complicated as identities out.

But even with her own reasoning, she couldn't ease the itch between her shoulder blades that he knew something about her. And she wasn't sure if he'll keep it secret or not.

She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Screw you Garfield"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Robin paced back and forth in his bedroom.

He checked the clock. _4:39_

He groaned. There was no way he'd get enough sleep.

He stopped pacing and plopped back down on his bed. He held his head in his hands and groaned.

"Rachel… Who are you?"

Her face appeared in his mind and he randomly started to change the color of her hair. He tried pink, blue, red, orange, yellow, green, black, white, grey… But with every color her identity was still unknown to him.

He started to pace back and forth. He tried different colors.

Blue, green, red orange, silver, gold, and finally violet.

His eyes widened and he whispered, "Raven."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Raven woke up and stared up at her ceiling. She glanced at her clock. _5:17 am_.

She sighed.

Grabbing her cloak, she walked out of her room and made her way to the roof.

Raven sat on the edge of the building and closed her eyes.

Her mind began to wander off and she found herself thinking of Garfield and Richard.

Two very different boys. Both very attractive, both nice, both funny, both heartbreakers, both annoying. But very different.

Raven opened her eyes and stared up at the sky.

Her heart began to ache.

'_Who should I choose? Richard? Or Garfield?'_

Raven sighed again.

'_I'd rather not choose. I wouldn't be able to give them a normal relationship. It'll just end badly.'_

Raven shook her head, clearing all thoughts of the two boys.

She made her way down the stairs, staring at the ground.

Raven bumped into Robin.

"Robin, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Raven said.

Robin laughed, "It's fine Rae."

Raven grinned, "I keep bumping into you."

Robin smiled, "Maybe it isn't your fault. Maybe I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

He then winked at her and walked away.

Raven blinked at his retreating back.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

**Okay I know it's short. Shorter than usual. And I'm really sorry. I've lost my inspiration for this fanfiction but I swear, I will finish it.**

**I'll probably get my inspiration back when I'm at my homeland.**

**So sorry again.**

**Anyway. How was it?**

**:D Reviewww! :P**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Raven grinned, "I keep bumping into you."_

_Robin smiled, "Maybe it isn't your fault. Maybe I just needed an excuse to talk to you."_

_He then winked at her and walk__ed away._

_Raven blinked at his retreating back._

'What the hell just happened?'

**Heyy! I'm in America nao. xD And I'm starting in LAVC in the fall. :3**

**I can't wait for college yo!**

**Thanks to:**

**1. Radaca the anonymous reviewer**

**2. JessMerridew for adding my story to their favorite stories list and adding this story to her alerts. (for some reason your name always gets erased when I add the exes and the dots...)**

**3. LSFRevanfan for adding my story to their alerts and reviewing.**

**4. Lu-agni for reviewing.**

**5. ChicInGlitter for adding my story to their favorite stories list.**

**And **

**6. crazyred717 for adding my story to their alerts.**

**I wanna say thanks so much guys for reviewing and adding my story to your faves or your alerts. It means a lot and it has actually gotten me fired up for writing the next chapters. **

**And hopefully, if I stay on track, I'll have it up soon.**

**Thanks so much!**

**And by the way, since a thousand people have been telling me to make her end up with BB, I might or might not do what you want :3 If I tell you now, you're gonna stop reading D:**

**So it stays secret. ;)**

**Chapter 6:**

Raven couldn't understand it.

Robin had acted… strange toward her. Strange was an understatement. He had acted in a way that had gotten her all nervous and that wink had made her heart pound.

She shook her head, clearing away all thoughts of Robin.

Today was supposed to be all about training and gaining back her focus.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm her heart and mind.

She winced.

She teleported herself to outside of Titan Tower.

She stared out at the ocean and sighed.

She was never one who captured the attention of guys.

Of course, she still doesn't. But as Rachel, she does.

Rachel Roth was the perfect girl-next-door who attracted guys like bees to honey.

But as Raven…

A tear sprang to her eye and she scoffed at her show of emotion.

Shaking her head one more time, she walked to the training room in the basement of the tower.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Robin opened the door to Beast Boy's room.

"Wake up BB."

Beast Boy growled and covered his head with the pillow.

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Now BB."

Beast Boy remained still, pretending to not hear him.

Robin sighed, "Okay BB, but remember, you brought this on yourself."

Robin put a good grip on BB's thin mattress, he counted to three and pulled as hard s he could.

Beast Boy flew up into the air and he landed flat on his back.

Beast Boy groaned and looked up at Robin, "What was that for?"

Robin smirked, "I did warn you."

Beast Boy stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his head, "Couldn't you have woken me up like a normal person?"

Robin grinned, "I tried. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and studied Robin carefully.

"We're talking Rachel, Rachel? As in Rachel Roth? Totally amazing Rachel?"

Robin nodded, "Yes. We're talking totally amazing Rachel, Rachel. But we're not only talking about her."

Beast Boy frowned, "What are you saying? My brain is not comprehending the words coming out of your mouth."

"Big words BB. Moving on, I have a plan. It involves Rachel, and Raven."

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly and Robin hid his smirk.

_Bingo._

"What are you planning on doing exactly?"

Robin shrugged, "On second thought, it's too dangerous. Don't want to risk any civilian lives or our identities."

Robin walked calmly out of BB's room, whistling.

Beast Boy blinked a few times, trying to understand what had just happened. Robin didn't seem very Robin-ey.

Beast Boy morphed into a fly and flew out following Robin.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Raven panted.

She had been hitting the same punching bag for around four hours.

She was thirsty, hungry and tired.

She took a few deep breaths and decided to call it a day.

All her anger at the world had already left her mind.

The punching bag was proof of that.

She wiped at the sweat forming at her forehead and smiled.

She took a towel from the rack next to the door and walked back up the stairs on the way to the kitchen.

Bumblebee, Speedy, Cyborg and Starfire were watching television and Robin and Beast Boy were nowhere to be found.

Raven shrugged, not caring the slightest.

After that workout, her mind had finally gotten calm.

She grinned and grabbed an orange.

She floated to where the quartert were seated and smiled, sitting down between Starfire and Cyborg.

"Hey guys!"

They studied her face.

"Rae? Are you okay?"

Raven grinned at Speedy, "Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"The fact you're smiling is a dead giveaway." Cyborg said.

Raven laughed, "Oh Cyborg, you're such a kidder!"

"Uh… I wasn't joking yo."

Raven grinned, "Can you turn the volume up?"

By this time, they all looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted another head.

Bumblebee and Starfire shared a look and grabbed each of Raven's arms, dragging her up to the roof.

When they were there, Bee and Star faced Raven, looking stern.

"What's up girl?" Bee asked.

"I'm fine! I actually feel quite great!"

"Don't you find it kind of weird that nothing is blowing up right now?" Starfire asked.

Raven shrugged, "A little, but I'm so much calmer now. Maybe I only blow things up if I have an agitated mind."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Raven beamed, "Positive."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Robin sat down in front of the computer in his room, totally oblivious to the green fly landing on his shoulder.

Robin opened a few files on his desktop.

"Raven, Rachel. One and the same." Robin muttered.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

Robin knew.

_That's what he had been up to! He wanted to see if I knew about Raven's identity. That's why he grouped their names! I must have given it away somehow._

Robin studied a picture of Raven and a picture of Rachel.

"No doubt about it. Rachel really is Raven."

He lay down on his bed.

"Time to make her mine."

Beast Boy felt anger boil up inside him.

He flew quickly back into his own room and changed back into human form.

"She's mine Robin. She'll never choose you."

Beast Boy sat on his bed and thought of ways to make sure Raven fell in love with him and not Robin.

**Sooooo what do you think about it?**

**:3 I'm feeling pretty amazing right now because I finished this in one night. Hahahah! And it's 11:30 pm. I'm damn tired, but this is hella worth it.**

**I so fell in love with TT all over again.**

**All because I got myself reviewers and people who alerted my story and who faved my story.**

**Keep reviewing if you want more HSL! :3**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of putting up a Vampire Diaries fanfic. Obviously, it's gonna be Delena, but this is still in the planning stage.**

**I know the pairing but I have no idea where it'll go. I got about 500 words on it so far, and I need more. xD**

**I also have a wattpad account! : My username is LoveAndBeLoved.**

**Please check out my stories on there, yeah?**

**:3**

**Review!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Robin studied a picture of Raven and a picture of Rachel._

_"No doubt about it. Rachel really is Raven."_

_He lay down on his bed._

_"Time to make her mine."_

_Beast Boy felt anger boil up inside him._

_He flew quickly back into his own room and changed back into human form._

_"She's mine Robin. She'll never choose you."_

_Beast Boy sat on his bed and thought of ways to make sure Raven fell in love with him and not Robin._

**Yo! I decided to upload now because… You all are awesome ;D**

**Thanks to:**

**Fantacyluvr1 for faving.**

**LonelyDessert for faving.**

**iBounce for reviewing.**

**HeartbrokenTeen for alerting and faving.**

**Black rose-raven angel for faving and alerting and reviewing.**

**And the anon who didn't leave a name, thanks for reviewing **

**:D Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 7:**

Beast Boy pounded on Raven's door.

"Raven! Wake up! We have a mission!"

Raven opened her door, "What do you want Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled, "We have a mission to do today."

Raven raised her eyebrow.

Beast Boy nodded, "No really we do! Robin said you and me have to patrol the city in case the Brotherhood get out of hand. He also said to stop any crime that we encounter."

"Just the two of us?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Sounds great huh?"

Raven's heart sped up. Beast Boy was just so adorable.

"Why just the two of us?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Robin didn't say. But I guess so the others can rest. They've been patrolling a lot lately."

Raven nodded, "Give me a minute."

Raven closed the door and Beast Boy grinned.

His plan had worked!

He ran through what he wanted to do with Raven today and when she opened the door again, he couldn't wait to get started.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Robin's fist hit the table, "What? They left on a 'mission'? What 'mission' are you talking about?"

Starfire studied Robin's face, "Beast Boy said you told them to go on a mission to patrol the city."

Robin looked at her angrily, "I did no such thing! Why do they need to patrol? The city is as peaceful as ever!"

Bumblebee shrugged, "We don't know Robin."

Robin scoffed, "Stay here, I'll look for them."

Robin turned around, his cape swishing back and forth as he walked towards the exit.

He knew exactly what Beast Boy was planning. Beast Boy wants Raven all to himself.

Robin growled.

He got on his motorbike and slipped on his helmet.

_Game on, Beast Boy._

**xxxxxxxxx**

Beast Boy and Raven walked around town, ignoring all the stares of numerous fans around them.

"The city seems quite calm to me BB."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Orders are orders. And better to be safe than sorry."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What? 'Orders are orders'? When have you been known to ever follow an order BB?"

Beast Boy grinned, "What are you talking about Rae? I always follow orders."

Raven laughed and Beast Boy watched her.

_Damn. I love her so much._

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly, but shook the feeling back.

Today is going to be all about Raven and Beast Boy.

He grinned.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Robin was getting more agitated by the minute. He had been all over town and he still couldn't find Raven or Beast Boy.

He growled.

Raven was his. HIS. Not Beast Boy's.

His eyes darkened and he sped up, not noticing the truck crossing his path.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Raven and Beast Boy laughed. They were wading in the beach at the edge of the city.

"Come on Rae! Tell me your secret identity!"

Raven laughed, "No! It wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

Beast Boy pouted, "At least give me a clue? What group are you in?"

Raven grinned, "You first."

Beast Boy smirked, "Jocks."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "No surprise there."

Beast Boy smiled, "And you?"

Raven laughed, "All I said was 'You first.' I never told you I would tell you which group I was in after you told me."

Beast Boy smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy tackled Raven, sending the both of them hurtling into the water.

Raven laughed.

"BB! You got me all wet!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Tell me what group you're in or this will get worse."

Raven laughed, "Try me."

Beast Boy carried Raven on top of his shoulder and started parading around.

Raven laughed, "Okay BB! Put me down!"

Beast Boy stopped parading, "Then you'll tell me?"

"Yes!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

Raven giggled then nodded.

As soon as Raven's feet hit the sand, she looked up at Beast Boy, "You'll have to catch me to find out."

She began running and Beast Boy grinned. He chased after her and in a few seconds he caught up to her. He pulled her up to his chest and grinned down at her.

"Now tell me."

Raven and Beast Boy stared into each other's eyes. Raven glanced down at Beast Boy's lips and her heart picked up the pace.

Beast Boy leaned in closer and Raven closed her eyes.

Raven held her breath in anticipation of her first kiss.

But then it never came.

_"Where are you guys?"_

Raven's eyes snapped open and she took out her communicator.

"Star?"

_"Robin got into an accident."_

Raven and Beast Boy shared a look.

"We're on our way."

**Dun dunnnnnn! xD This is so effing short. Way shorter than the previous one. I'm sorry. :( AND the last part is so cliché, but whatever. Cliché works.**

**I wanted to write so much more last night at around midnight, but I was playing cupid for my sister and the guy that likes my sister. They're so cute I swear :3**

**AND I have yet to register for my classes. =.=**

**At least I get to pick my own schedule. ;D**

**Oh well, the next chapter might not be up as soon as I want it to. And I apologize in advance.**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Raven and Beast Boy stared into each other's eyes. Raven glanced down at Beast Boy's lips and her heart picked up the pace._

_Beast Boy leaned in closer and Raven closed her eyes._

_Raven held her breath in anticipation of her first kiss._

_But then it never came._

_"Where are you guys?"_

_Raven's eyes snapped open and she took out her communicator._

_"Star?"_

_"Robin got into an accident."_

_Raven and Beast Boy shared a look._

_"We're on our way."_

**Okayyy. I have registered for classes successfully and got accepted for the financial aid thingie.**

**I know it's taken me around two months to upload and I apologize. :/**

**I really didn't know what to write. **

**Anyway, thanks to:**

**fantacyluvr1 for reviweing.**

**JezebelSlytherin for faving.**

**Anon crazynerd and Can'tRememberMyName for reviweing.**

**OMGitsToralee for alerting and faving.**

**Evil Beware We Have Waffles 4 for faving and alerting.**

**ziandra for faving.**

**Princess apollo for alerting and reviewing and author alerting.**

**I just wanna say, I love you guys. So much. It means a lot that you actually read this story and are taking your time to review, or alert, or fave.**

**You are my inspiration.**

**Anyway, moving on.**

**Chapter 8**

Raven felt a pang of guilt as she saw how broken Robin looked.

His uniform was torn to shreds and his face was covered in blood.

"How did this happen?" She asked the others.

"He was looking for you." Speedy stated.

Raven frowned, "Why? Beast Boy said that he sent us on a mission…"

And reality hit.

"Robin didn't know, did he BB?" Raven asked Beast Boy coldly.

Beast Boy sighed, ashamed at himself, and shook his head.

"Why?" Raven asked, "Why did you lie?"

"Because I wanted to have you all to myself! For just one day!"

Raven blinked. What?

"Robin wanted you too, and I… I got possessive."

"So I'm a prize to your little competition? Is that it?" Raven asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

"No! Raven… we both love you and…"

"And you're having a little contest to see who could get me. Am I right?"

Beast Boy looked at the floor.

"Bastards."

With that, Raven left the room.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_A toy. A simple toy. To two boys who didn't even care about how I feel._

Raven sighed and sat on the edge of the roof.

"I knew you'd be here."

Raven didn't even bother turning around to see who it was.

"You're supposed to be resting Robin."

Robin sat next to her, "There's no need. I'm practically healed."

Robin risked a glance at him. His once bloody face was back to normal except for a gauze that covered his right cheek.

"Still, you need to rest."

Robin laughed, "I told you, there's no need."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I uh…" Robin coughed awkwardly, "I heard about what Beast Boy said."

Raven looked away instantly.

"I don't think you're a prize Raven."

Raven scoffed.

"Seriously. Beast Boy made this into a competition."

Raven shook her head, "It takes two to tango Robin."

Robin sighed, "I don't know what is about you Raven, that makes me care so much. Every move you make, it makes me crazy. Even when I just hear your voice…"

"Robin stop." Raven stood up and glared at him. "I'm done with hearing lies."

Robin stood up and looked her straight in the eye, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Raven just glared.

Robin glanced at her lips, "I thought so."

And Robin crashed his lips onto hers.

Raven's eyes widened.

She tried struggling, but soon enough, his kiss became intoxicating. And before she could stop herself, she began kissing him back.

Wrapping her arms around Robin's neck, she tangled her hands in his black hair.

Robin smiled against her lips and pulled away.

Raven's eyes snapped open.

She backed away from Robin.

"Raven, I really do love you."

Raven shook her head and flew away, ignoring Robin's calls of her name.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**So, whaddaya think? I know it's short, and I'm sorry. :/**

**I hope I lived up to expectations. And to all BBxRae fans, don't worry.**

**They'll have their little moment too.**

**I just thought it would be unfair if Beast Boy had this whole romantic thing planned and Robin didn't even get a chance.**

**So, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Robin sighed, "I don't know what is about you Raven, that makes me care so much. Every move you make, it makes me crazy. Even when I just hear your voice…"_

"_Robin stop." Raven stood up and glared at him. "I'm done with hearing lies."_

_Robin stood up and looked her straight in the eye, "What makes you think I'm lying?"_

_Raven just glared._

_Robin glanced at her lips, "I thought so."_

_And Robin crashed his lips onto hers._

_Raven's eyes widened._

_She tried struggling, but soon enough, his kiss became intoxicating. And before she could stop herself, she began kissing him back._

_Wrapping her arms around Robin's neck, she tangled her hands in his black hair._

_Robin smiled against her lips and pulled away._

_Raven's eyes snapped open._

_She backed away from Robin._

"_Raven, I really do love you."_

_Raven shook her head and flew away, ignoring Robin's calls of her name._

**Mhmm. Okay, it took me forever. I didn't know what to write, to be honest.**

**Thanks to:**

**Princess Apollo for reviewing.**

**Klrob for alerting.**

**Black rose-raven angel for reviewing.**

**Swirlytina for alerting, reviewing.**

**Crazynerd for reviewing.**

**Lalalagirl for reviewing.**

**Princesa3000 for reviewing, faving and alerting.**

**You all mean the world to me. :)**

**Anywayyyyy**

**Chapter 9.**

BB glared at Robin.

"Where is she?"

Robin shrugged.

"Robin, what did you do?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I've done anything?"

Beast Boy scoffed, "The fact that the moment you get off your bed and start walking around Raven disappears."

Robin shook his head, "Pure coincidence."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

Robin walked past him.

Beast Boy's arm snapped out and grabbed Robin's wrist.

"If you did anything to her Robin, anything at all, and you will pay. Count on it."

Robin smirked, "Is that a challenge, BB?"

Beast Boy growled, "She isn't a prize!"

Robin shook his head, "No, she isn't. But her love is."

Beast Boy growled again, a rippled running through his body.

Robin held out his hand, "May the best hero win."

Beast Boy took a couple deep breaths and closed his eyes for a second.

Neither of them moved.

And then Beast Boy opened his eyes again and took Robin's hand in his own and gave it a little shake.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Raven shook her head, trying to rid all thoughts of Beast Boy and Robin.

They weren't worth her worrying over.

She sighed and flew through the town.

The people occasionally stopped her and asked for her picture.

It got annoying after a while, so Raven teleported to a dark alley and changed to Rachel.

She sat on the fountain a few feet away from her and stared down at her reflection.

"Rachel."

She looked up.

"What do you want Garfield?" She asked, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

Garfield shrugged and sat next to her, "I saw you walking and I decided to ask you what was wrong."

Raven scoffed, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Garfield sighed, "Rachel, just save us both the trouble and just let me help you okay?"

Raven glared at him but as she looked into his green eyes she frowned. There was no harm in telling a human anything. She just had to keep it short, sweet and to the point.

"I was a toy. To two guys."

Garfield held her hand and Raven looked at it before continuing.

"And the worst part is, that I thought they cared for me. That they genuinely cared for me. And I was beginning to care for them." Raven wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, "But it was all in my head. They didn't love me. I was just the prize to their little competition."

Garfield enveloped her in a hug and she froze a little before melting into his embrace.

Best thing about Garfield? He could make you feel better without even saying anything.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**So I decided to let BB and Raven have a little romance, even if Raven had no idea who he is. **

**And I'm sorry it's short and I have no reasons or excuses to tell you why I haven't updated. **

**Other than my laptop broke, I was buried ten feet under in writer's block, been going to church, trying to find my way in life, and taking care of my dad.**

**For those who don't know, my dad suffers from something called "Interstitial Pneumonitis". It's this lung disease he's had for about three years now and this April, the doctor said that erm... his time was very limited if you know what I mean. **

**He's on thirty percent of his lungs now because the rest doesn't work. And I'd really appreciate it if you guys could like… pray for him or something. **

**He's had it since I was twelve and I'm fifteen now.**

**I know hardly any of you would read this but uh… I can't stand keeping it bottled in and even if no one is gonna read this and stuff, I find a little comfort that there may be one person that actually reads this.**

**So uh yeah…**

**Enough with the sadness and well, thanks for reading and thanks to whoever will keep my dad in their thoughts (In case you're agnostic, like I was. Keyword: WAS. But I decided to be the person I was baptized to be. Yeah, I'm baptized Roman Catholic, but was agnostic all my life, until now, the time when I need someone to lean on the most) **

**Thanks again**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Raven glared at him but as she looked into his green eyes she frowned. There was no harm in telling a human anything. She just had to keep it short, sweet and to the point. _

"_I was a toy. To two guys."_

_Garfield held her hand and Raven looked at it before continuing._

"_And the worst part is, that I thought they cared for me. That they genuinely cared for me. And I was beginning to care for them." Raven wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, "But it was all in my head. They didn't love me. I was just the prize to their little competition."_

_Garfield enveloped her in a hug and she froze a little before melting into his embrace._

_Best thing about Garfield? He could make you feel better without even saying anything._

**Firstly, I was majorly surprised at the instant feedback I got on the last chapter.**

**You guys really made me happy when you told me you'd keep my dad in your thoughts and pray for him.**

**Some even offered for me to talk to them if I didn't know where else to go.**

**You guys are really amazing. You made me tear up a bit at the support I was getting.**

**Thanks to:**

**Princess-apollo for reviewing: You were the first one to review and let me just say thank you. Those two words are the best thing I could give you right now. Thank you so much. **

**FishnetRose for alerting and reviewing: What you said, means the world. It means that I am not alone. Thank you. It gave me hope really.**

**Blackrose-ravenangel for reviewing: You are actually the one who made me start to tear up. And I have to say thank you. I will definitely take you up on your offer. So if you receive an email from me it's a confession of some sorts about my dad and all. **

**Blueyzangel for faving me as an author and reviewing.**

**AliDee for alerting.**

**The anonymous reviewer, whoever you are: Thank you. Few words but they mean a lot.**

**Musicqueen124 for faving.**

**Hyourinmaru165 for faving and alerting.**

**And Xavier, whoever you are :Thank you. So much.**

**Erm.. there is one minor detail I forgot to mention. My dad is 74. Yeah I'm fifteen. I'm his sixth and last child. I have three half sisters and one half brother. And one full sister.**

**Yeah, thank you so much to all of you.**

**After I posted the last chapter, I felt lighter and after the reviews I got, my dad has gotten better, happier, and he's eating more. **

**And the nurse came over and said she can't hear that scratchy noise she always does when she listens to his lungs.**

**So please keep it up you guys :)**

**Whatever you're doing, it's working! :)**

**You guys have supported me since Day 1 when I was still fourteen when I told you guys about my school problem, when I told you I was playing cupid, when I mentioned I needed luck registering for classes, and when I told you about my dad. You've always given me the support and the love I needed. You're like my family now :'D**

**And to reward you guys for your support, I'll try to make this as interesting and as long as I can.**

**AND I decided I like you guys enough to give my facebook -.- BUT you have to tell me if you're a reader of mine ;D otherwise, I won't accept. **

**So just add a /karenelizabeth on the end of the facebook thing and my twitter is KarenBrand95 :)**

**Anyway, moving on:**

**Chapter 10**

As Raven made her way back to Titan Tower, her mind flew to Garfield.

One human being managed to comfort her when no one else could.

It was like he knew how she needed to be comforted. As if he knew exactly what was going on in her head.

But there was another look in his eyes, one emotion that Raven could sense. Guilt.

But why would a human like Garfield feel guilty while comforting her?

It didn't make any sense.

She sighed and landed on the roof.

"Raven! You're back!"

Starfire engulfed her in a hug.

Raven smiled a small smile and pulled away from Star's embrace.

"I needed to clear my head."

"It's great that you're back Rae. You had us worried there." Speedy said.

Raven looked at Speedy, and then back at Star who's face had a slight tinge of pink.

Raven raised her eyebrow and dragged Starfire far from Speedy.

"Is there anything going on between you two?"

Starfire giggled, "He asked me. Just a while ago. And I told him who I was, and you'll never believe who he is."

"Who?" Raven asked, smiling at the happiness emanating from her friend.

"Roy Harper!" Star exclaimed happily.

Raven's jaw dropped, "No way!"

Star nodded, "Can you believe it? All this time, we've been dating and we didn't even know!"

Raven laughed and hugged Starfire, "That's amazing Star! I'm so happy for you!"

Raven grinned and walked back to Speedy.

She faced him and put on her best glare.

"You hurt Star, I really will kill you. Don't mess with a half-demon."

Speedy visibly gulped.

Raven laughed, "I'm kidding. I'll just rip you to bits and feed you to sharks."

The look on his face was priceless and Raven laughed again.

Deciding to give Star and Speedy a few moments alone, she walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.

That smile quickly vanished as she spotted Robin and Garfield near the end of the stairs.

Her eyes narrowed and she froze.

She wasn't ready to face one of them alone, how much more the two of them together.

Raven quickly backtracked and entered Bumblebee's room.

"Uh… Raven? Are you alright?"

Raven nodded quickly, "I can't face those two idiots right now. How many guys am I going to have to deal with?"

Raven and Bumblebee froze and looked at each other.

"Rae… You don't suppose…?"

Raven's eyes widened, "It's possible… But what if...?"

Bumblebee nodded, "I think we're right…"

Raven nodded as well, "It would definitely explain some things…"

"What are you talking about? It'll explain everything…"

"You're right Bee. All the similarities… How could we have missed that…?"

"I can't believe it…"

Raven suddenly started to smirk, "Bee… Think of all the possibilities we could now pull on them. The pranks, the torture! Oh they're endless!"

Bumblebee laughed, "You are such an evil genius sometimes, you know that?"

Raven grinned, "But that's what makes me Raven."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Beast Boy sighed.

"She's hurt Robin. She doesn't like this little competition we've started."

"I know she's hurt. But she's mostly confused. After what you and I've been doing… We've rushed it."

BB nodded, "So what do you say? Tone it down a little?"

Robin held out his hand, "I say tone it down by quite a lot."

Beast Boy smiled, "Deal."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you propose we do to them?" Bumblebee asked Raven.

Raven shrugged and stared down at her hands, "They made me feel like crap. Like I was just something they get one day and throw away the next. And the fact that they do it to me and to my secret identity makes me feel even worse. Which brings me to the question, do they know who I am or not?"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, "Did they even know each other?"

Raven shrugged, "Possibly. I mean, you, me and Star know our identities."

Bumblebee nodded again and began to think, "Well you could always start fighting fire with fire."

Raven grinned, "And I'm the evil genius? I just think of the general idea. You think of the specifics."

Bee laughed, "If only Star were here to think of the exact way we'd do it."

Raven laughed, "True, but I want to give her time with Speedy."

"I still can't believe he's Roy."

Raven nodded, "Wait… If Speedy is Roy, and Beast Boy is Garfield and Robin is Dick… Cyborg must be Vic!"

Bee's eyes widened, "You might be right! They always hang together!"

Raven smiled, "Why didn't we figure this out before?"

Bumblebee laughed, "Because Robin and Beast Boy never paid any attention to you before."

Raven shook her head.

They needed to put their plan into action.

**So I hope this was long enough for you.**

**It's 11:50 at night and I'm typing with a bad pinky.**

**I was opening a can and SLICE. My pinky has a deep boo boo. **

**I hope I don't get tetanus. o-o And my band aid keeps falling off.**

**Anyway, I'm really happy with how this turned out.**

**And I have no idea why I wanted to let Raven get revenge because I have no idea how I'm gonna manage that, but it played itself out.**

**I get real confused and slow at night, so pardon any weird letterings or typoes and if some part doesn't make sense whatsoever. Please point it out.**

**It'd be much appreciated.**

**I was dead tired up to a few words ago.**

**Now I'm hyper.**

**And what goes up must come down.**

**I'm one of those people that get real restless when they get tired and somehow manage to want to run around.**

**And my butt is numb at the moment from staying in the same position for two and a half hours. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**And yes, I realize I'm sounding more and more weird by the word, but that's my mind talking. And my fingers won't stop pressing the damn keys. **

**Anyway, I should probably crash.**

**I've got work tomorrow.**

**Oh… and I'm hungry.**

**I want to eat a tomato.**

**Wow, that was random.**

**Anyway, don't forget to add me on facebook, or follow me on twitter. (in case you missed it, just scroll up and check it out again.) and I've got a tumblr: iamjustthatawesome  
**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Raven nodded, "Wait… If Speedy is Roy, and Beast Boy is Garfield and Robin is Dick… Cyborg must be Vic!"_

_Bee's eyes widened, "You might be right! They always hang together!"_

_Raven smiled, "Why didn't we figure this out before?"_

_Bumblebee laughed, "Because Robin and Beast Boy never paid any attention to you before."_

_Raven shook her head._

_They needed to put their plan into action._

**HAI GAIZ.**

**This is the quickest I could upload. Er… It's been quite fast hasn't it ;)**

**After I uploaded chapter 10, I immediately got reviews and stuff so I decided, UPLOADING TAYM.**

**Anyhoo,**

**Thanks to:**

**RavenBeastboy19 for faving (story and author) and alerting.**

**SecretlyAlice28 for faving me as an author and faving the story. For alerting the story and me as an author and for reviewing: Yeah? Thanks so much! And thank you for your offer, I definitely will email you when I can't handle it anymore. This means so much to me, thank you :)**

**Princess Apollo for reviewing: I know, I'm really happy to see it really. :) Thank you so much! And yay! :3 And I might use your idea and a little bit of a twist ;D You just practically shaped up this chapter! :3**

**Black rose-raven angel for reviewing: I was really touched (not in the weird creepy way, but the awesome emotional oh-my-god-I-fudging-love-you-for-this way) And I did have fun with the tomato! :)) healthy food or fruit or vegetable, whatever it is. ;D **

**Secret Feline for alerting.**

**Crazynerd for reviewing: Yeah it really is. I'm glad that I asked people to pray for him/keep him in their thoughts because it seems to be working. And thank you, it means so much to me.**

**I adore you all. **

**The names I particularly usually always thank (which are also the names imprinted in my memory forever) are black rose-raven angel, princess Apollo, crazynerd (even if you're the anon xD) and iBounce.**

**You four deserve a virtual hug.**

**So… HUG! :D**

**Anyway, moving on:**

**Chapter 11**

Taking a deep breath, Raven hid her shudder.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here alone. Maybe the plan for revenge wasn't worth it.

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her frantically beating heart.

_Breathe Raven. Breathe._

She opened her eyes and knocked on the door in front of her.

She held her breathe and counted down the seconds until she the door opened, revealing the man crucial for the success of her plot for revenge.

Jason Todd.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bumblebee stared at the back of Cyborg.

She squinted and took her phone out.

'_Hey Vic!_

_You busy? I wanna talk to you._

_-Karen_'

Bee's eyes widened as she watched Cyborg pull something from one of his compartments and began typing away.

As soon as he put whatever it was down, her phone vibrated.

'_Uh-oh. _

_That doesn't sound good. :/ Am I in trouble?_

_-Vic_'

She looked at Cyborg and saw that he had his head in her hands.

She raised her eyebrow and replied.

'_No, not at all. _

_It's nothing you should worry about. But uh… This is gonna be weird, but could you turn around?_

_-Karen_'

Bee studied Cyborg's next move.

She watches as he blinked a couple times at his phone and turned around.

She giggled.

He really did what she asked of him.

She decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Hey Vic." She said, making sure to talk in the accent that her secret identity had.

Cyborg turned to face Bumblebee with wide eyes.

"I uh… Don't know what you're talking about. Is that a name? I… What a stupid name!"

Bee laughed. She pulled out her phone and clicked the tiny button next to Vic's name that said 'call'.

Immediately, the gadget in Cyborg's hand began to ring and he looked at the screen.

He looked back at Bee and hit the little green button.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, still staring at Bee.

Bee smiled and put the phone to her ear, "Hello Vic."

Cyborg's jaw dropped.

He gathered Bumblebee in a hug and she laughed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cyborg asked.

Bumblebee shrugged, "I put two and two together."

Cyborg smiled and glanced at her lips, "Well, at least I don't have to hold myself back."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Raven. What brings you here to this side of town?"

Raven sighed, "I need a favor."

"What would a Titan want from little ol' me?"

Raven glared at him, "Stop with the games Red X."

Red X looked taken aback, "You know who I am."

Raven scoffed, "Yes, and before I expose you to the whole world as the villain who wrecked havoc you should do what I say."

Red X smirked, "And why should I do that?"

"Because it would ruin your life."

Raven and Red X glared at each other.

Finally, Red X gave in and held the door open for her to walk through.

"What do you need me to do?" Red X asked as soon as they both were inside.

Raven looked at him, "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Red X smirked and gave out a chuckle, "I know you want me Raven, but that bad huh? You don't even have to ask."

Raven scoffed, "You were the only person I could think of. It's to get revenge on Robin. You know, 'Bird Boy'?"

Red X studied her face, "What are you up to?"

Raven shrugged, "Does it matter? Just know that by pretending to date me in Jason's form is going to cause him some pain. Are you in or not?"

Red X smirked, "I'm in."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Raven walked out of Red X's apartment with a smile on her face.

Now her problem with Robin was dealt with.

Time to put Plan B into action.

Getting Beast Boy's revenge.

This was a little tricky considering he didn't have many enemies.

Unless you count Adonis who is actually missing and Terra who still has no memory of her past.

So Raven was stuck with the option of asking Cyborg to simply ignore Beast Boy. And hiding a couple of his favorite video games, which hopefully Bumblebee had already done.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Please Vic?"

Cyborg sighed, "BB's an idiot. But he's my friend. I can't just ignore him. I don't even know why you're asking me to do this!"

"But he hurt Raven. Real bad."

Cyborg's eyes hardened, "That idiot. Okay, I'll do it. This better teach that brat a lesson."

Bee smiled, "Thanks Vic. Now, it's time to hide his favorite video games."

Cyborg laughed, "Good idea. We should block his favorite channels on TV as well."

Bumblebee grinned, "And this is why I love you."

**So it's 12:30 midnight and I have got to say, my pinky still hurts D: and it's my finger that hits enter for me too. **

**Damn.**

**It's like… Enter, Ow. Enter, Ow. Enter, Ow.**

**Ow. **

**Anyway, this chapter shows a little romance between Cyborg and Bumblebee because honestly I thought it'd be nicer if you guys got to see what they do. And hopefully, in the next chapter, I'm going to make a little romance between Star and Speedy, just to have a filler.**

**And this is all about Raven's plan. I figured I'd leave you guys hanging just for another two to three days because I'm cruelly awesome like that.**

**And I thought it'd be fun to see what you guys would think the next chapter would be like.**

**I hope it's as good as you guys want it to be.**

**Anyway, like last night, my brain is a little slow so pardon any typoes.**

**And don't forget to add me on facebook or follow me on tumblr or twitter! (I follow back ;D)**

**They're all on the previous chapter, so please check it out.**

**And don't forget to tell me who you are and that you actually read my stories in order for me to accept/follow back.**

**I only have 21 followers on tumblr so… I BE DESPARATE.**

**Love you guys!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_"Please Vic?"_

_Cyborg sighed, "BB's an idiot. But he's my friend. I can't just ignore him. I don't even know why you're asking me to do this!"_

_"But he hurt Raven. Real bad."_

_Cyborg's eyes hardened, "That idiot. Okay, I'll do it. This better teach that brat a lesson."_

_Bee smiled, "Thanks Vic. Now, it's time to hide his favorite video games."_

_Cyborg laughed, "Good idea. We should block his favorite channels on TV as well."_

_Bumblebee grinned, "And this is why I love you."_

**What's up people?**

**So I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm sorry ;-;**

**I've been having a hectic week. O.o And it feels like it's been a month since I've uploaded even if it's only been a week.**

**The school called about my federal aid and turns out I need a California ID. I've got that done and I'm waiting for it in the mail. School starts in two and a half weeks.**

**College! Finally! :x**

**Waited so long for this moment.**

**AND MY BIRTRHDAY IS COMING UP SOON. By soon I mean next month :3 But it's on a school day D; And I never celebrate my birthday anyway lol.**

**But it's going to be my very first birthday without my friends. And it's going to be my sweet sixteenth too. D; **

**OH WELL. YOU, MY READERS WILL CELEBRATE MY 16TH WITH ME VIRTUALLY... In our heads. xD  
**

**One giant step towards non-jailbaitness :3 Can't wait!**

**Thanks to:**

**Prnicess Apollo for reviewing: OH YAY! HUGGG! :) And yeah? Great minds think alike wouldn't you say? ;) **

**Black rose-raven angel for reviewing: Huggieee! Oh yes ;) Well I hope this lives up to your expectations then! :3 Oh yay! That would be just amazing! Oh yes they do, my friend, yes they do.**

**Blueyzangel for reviewing: THAT DEFINITELY DID NOT FREAK ME OUT. Major ego-boost yo! ;) And thank you so much!**

**Flying786 for reviewing: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Amenson for alerting.**

**ChicInGlitter for alerting.**

**PolarPurple for alerting and faving.**

**And it's 11 pm while I am typing this. My mind works in strange ways. And I need to get used to sleeping early and waking up early now too. -.-**

**Anyway, after this chapter, I'll probably upload one or two times more but after that when school actually starts, I'm not sure. But you know, you guys have stuck with this chapter when I hadn't uploaded for 10 months. But I'm not taking that for granted. Wouldn't want you to disappear.**

**So instead of my non-pattern updates every now and then, I shall try to upload at least once a month on the weekends. :3 Sound good?**

**Chapter 12:**

"We clear with the plan you guys?" Raven asked.

Starfire, Bumblebee, Cyborg and Speedy nodded.

They decided that working on Beast Boy would have to wait. Knowing him, he'd get mad and destroy half the tower.

But knowing that Robin hides either on the roof top, the gym, or on the coastline doing nothing destructive whatsoever, he was the one they had to hurt first.

Which sounded harsh if you put it that way.

Raven still had to get Red X into Titan Tower without setting off the alarm. But thanks to Cyborg, he was going to turn off the alarm for just a few seconds in order to sneak Red X in.

Raven closed her eyes and teleported herself in front of X's apartment for the second time and knocked.

Red X came out as Jason and after locking his door, he took her arm.

Raven got out her communicator and told Cyborg to turn it off.

She teleported both herself and X into the lobby of Titan Tower. When the alarm didn't blare, she knew her plan had worked.

"Jason, any minute now, Robin will come in. Push his buttons all you want, but not too far that he'd attack you."

X nodded and grinned in anticipation.

The pair sat down on the couch.

The plan was that as soon as Robin was within earshot, Raven would burst into a fit of giggles and curl up against Red X. What they would do afterwards, she had no idea.

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of Robin's footsteps.

She inhaled and began to giggle.

Snuggling against Red X, she smiled, "And that is why I love you."

She listened as Robin's footsteps paused and then quickened.

"Well, I love you too." X said, keeping up with the charade.

"I can't believe I'm finally yours."

Red X chuckled, aware that Robin was in the room, glaring at the back of his head.

"Well after last night, you can't expect me to just walk away from you now can I?"

Raven's face turned pink. That was a little much.

"What happened last night, Raven?" Robin's voice cut out.

Red X hid his smirk and faced him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Raven smiled and stood up, "Robin this is Jason, my boyfriend."

Robin's eyes narrowed beneath his mask. Boyfriend? When did that happen?

"And since when have you had a boyfriend?" Robin asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Since ever." X answered, "And after our little adventure last night, I love her more than ever."

Robin growled.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Woah, calm down Robin. There is nothing wrong with me going all the way with the man I love now is there?"

"Yes there is. Because the 'man you love' is probably just using you."

X raised an eyebrow, "If using Raven means loving her with every piece of my heart and soul then yes, by all means. Say that I am using her."

Robin glared at him.

"Walk away Robin. You're acting ridiculous." Red X added.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the tower, headed to the coastline.

Raven grinned and high fived Red X.

"Thanks. You aren't that bad an actor."

Red X grinned, "Well being a villain does make me really good at deceiving others."

Raven laughed, "Thanks."

And then her smile vanished, "But you should go."

Red X chuckled and walked out of Titan Tower.

Raven smiled.

Robin was dealt with. Now she had to finish Beast Boy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Cyborg!"

Cyborg grit his teeth and kept walking. The girls made it sound so easy.

But they had forgotten how persistent Beast Boy was.

"Cyborg, why aren't you talking to me?" Beast Boy asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

Cyborg almost stopped. No matter what, Beast Boy was still his friend. But he had gone too far.

Cyborg just walked away.

"So much for being my best friend!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg's retreating back.

He frowned and walked to the TV.

"What the…?"

Where had the remote gone? And all his video games?

His frown intensified, and he felt his heart breaking.

What was going on?

Today was just not his day.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Raven stifled a giggle as she watched Beast Boy look around for the TV remote and all his video games.

It was clear that he was becoming flustered and quite angry.

"What is going on?" He yelled, kneeling on the ground.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked forward, staring at him.

"A bit too dramatic don't you think?" She asked him, her voice monotone.

His head snapped up, "Raven! Thank God you're talking to me!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Treat me the way you used to and I never will."

Realization hit Beast Boy hard.

"You did this? You told the others not to talk to me? You… you hid my games?"

Raven nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

Raven scoffed, "You're really asking me that BB? Even after this little 'competition' you and Robin have going on?"

Beast Boy looked ashamed, "I… I'm sorry. But we're not having a competition anymore!"

"Not anymore maybe, but you still played with my feelings!"

Robin suddenly walked in the room.

Raven glared at him, "Both of you did!"

Robin's eyes widened, "What?"

"You both treated me like a toy! Like I was some shiny trophy you needed to collect!"

"So this morning with that boy… It was all an act?" Robin asked.

Raven glared at him.

"Do you know how much that hurt me Raven?" Robin asked quietly.

Raven growled, "You hypocrite. Why don't you ask me how much the two of you hurt me? Do you have any idea how confused I was? The fact that the two of you all of a sudden fought over my affections? And it turned out it was because you both were in love with my secret identity? Is that it? Is that why you both suddenly wanted to win me over? Because of the fact that I am Rachel?"

"No! Raven it isn't like that at all!" Beast Boy said.

"Don't defend yourselves BB. You and I both know it's true."

With that, Raven walked away, the tears springing up to her eyes.

She ran to her room and locked the door.

Curling up into a ball, she cried herself to sleep.

**How was it?**

**Was it good? **

**Was it bad?**

**Was it terrificly amazing?**

**Was it horrifyingly terrible?**

**It's 11:33 pm now. Wrote this in record time! Whew! Major inspiration mode. I was in the zone!**

**Anyway, my dad's getting better you guys! :3 **

**But I have to say that I have this constant fear that when I wake up he won't be there anymore. Or if I get home from work he isn't gonna be there anymore.**

**And most nights I end up having this terrible nightmare about it. **

**I tell myself to stop thinking about it, but it keeps coming back like a stupid rash with no cure.**

**Anyway, thanks you guys.**

**For mainly being there and I don't even know your names, your gender, your hair color, your favorite animal. And because of that, we don't judge each other.**

**You're all my very own fanfiction family :'D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL :3**

**And this is the longest chapter I've ever written! CUE APPLAUSE!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

"_Do you know how much that hurt me Raven?" Robin asked quietly._

_Raven growled, "You hypocrite. Why don't you ask me how much the two of you hurt me? Do you have any idea how confused I was? The fact that the two of you all of a sudden fought over my affections? And it turned out it was because you both were in love with my secret identity? Is that it? Is that why you both suddenly wanted to win me over? Because of the fact that I am Rachel?"_

"_No! Raven it isn't like that at all!" Beast Boy said._

"_Don't defend yourselves BB. You and I both know it's true."_

_With that, Raven walked away, the tears springing up to her eyes._

_She ran to her room and locked the door._

_Curling up into a ball, she cried herself to sleep._

**I SHALL MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER and make her happy towards the end. **

**And I've just realized now that I haven't given much thought to how this would end. I don't think I want it to end. It'll just go on and on and never end. But I might just end up biting way more than I can chew.**

**I mean, this isn't like any story I've ever written that I knew where it's going to go, how it's going to end. It's just… Spontaneous. And I love it.**

**Anyway, thanks to: **

**Black rose-raven angel for reviewing: You my friend, never fail to make me smile. And no I don't mind at all! I've still gotta do my two years of General Education, and the subjects I'm taking now are a bit of an all rounder. I've got theater, journalism, math and PE. SO er… I have no idea really. Mum wants me to take nursing. Dad wants business. But I'm leaning towards writing and engineering. Oh yeah definitely! Awww! Thanks so much! You are one of the reasons I try to update :3**

**Buleyzangel for reviewing: Yay! I was hoping it'd be that! :3 And thank you, so so much! **

**Princess Apollo for reviewing: Yeah? Thanks so much! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! But I shall greet you again. I'll try updating and post a massive 'Happy Birthday' at the beginning. Sound good? And that's good. I don't want the nightmares to stay. **

**Thorn0014 for reviewing: Yes… Yes it does.**

**BeastBoyLuver for reviewing: Thank you, so much. :)  
**

**Jez Salvatore for faving and alerting.**

**WhiteTigerXOXO for alerting.**

** for alerting.**

**Kurtsies4eva for alerting.**

**Sam-Uley's-little-sister for alerting and faving.**

**AND I wanna know, anyone from Cali? Or from Philippines? And anyone a fan of BTR? :3**

**Chapter 13:**

When Raven walked out of her room the next morning, her eyes still red, she was shoved back inside by BB and Robin.

"You idiots realize I can just teleport out of here right?"

Robin nodded, "Yes but not while we're holding you otherwise we'd just teleport alongside you."

Raven glared.

"Hear us out Rae." Beast Boy pleaded.

Raven scoffed but otherwise held her tongue.

"We're sorry. We didn't think about how our actions would affect you." Beast Boy said, not meeting her eyes.

Raven glared at Beast Boy and looked at Robin who began talking.

"We were jerks and put ourselves before you, and we shouldn't have done that. You deserve better. We shouldn't have treated you the way we did." Robin looked straight into her eyes and Raven looked away.

She sighed, "Don't do it again. Alright? I don't want you to treat other girls the way you did me."

The boys nodded.

"But Raven? I still love you." Robin said.

Beast Boy nodded eagerly, "So do I!"

Raven shook her head, "Boys will be boys, I guess."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Raven's problem with the boys were finally resolved.

And she thought she'd feel better.

But she didn't.

She felt alone.

As strange as that was.

Her boy problems were solved. Why was she feeling this way?

Because she had no one to talk to.

No one to talk to about her constant internal battle with her father, and with her emotions towards the boys.

She tried approaching Star and Bee one day. But they were so happy she couldn't just burden them with her problems.

So she tried what she always used to do; meditate.

But even now, as she sat cross legged hovering in the air, the sadness and loneliness inside her raged on without mercy.

Raven felt a lump near her throat.

She sighed sadly and lay face down on her bed, feeling her tears pour out.

The sadness inside her had always been there. But she always managed to push it aside with meditating.

But add it on with her problems of Trigon and the boys, she couldn't handle it the way she used to.

She sobbed into her pillow quietly, hoping no one would burst into her room and see her so out of character, so out of the cool front she always held.

But a part of her wished someone would walk inside. Someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who could just hold her and whisper words of encouragement in her ears. Someone who could listen to her talk about her pain.

But no one walked in. She began to imagine someone walking in and doing exactly what she needed.

The tears came faster now.

She was always a loner. She took solace in that.

She was a loner with friends.

But now she had become a loner with imaginary friends.

And for the second night, she cried herself to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**So… I apologize.**

**For being late and all. And it's short, I'm also sorry. How I wrote what Raven is feeling is exactly how I'm feeling right now. But I promise that Raven will get her happy ending. And I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE that the next chapter (If I have the time and the will power to write it) will be absolutely long. I'm talking possibly 10 pages Microsoft word long. If I can that is. Anyway, you can completely ignore what I've written below if you're not into the depressing scene.**

**Things have been real rough for a while one me, and you guys can complete ignore this area as I vent out all my anger and sadness on the world because I've got no one to talk to atm. I don't mind if you don't read, you don't really have to read this part.**

**And I'm not doing this for attention either. If anyone out there is going through what I'm going through, you'll understand. And I don't have anyone to talk to either.**

**I'm just gonna spill everything.**

**Dad made me cry last night. He told me he wanted to go. He told me mom didn't love him anymore. He told me.**

**And I hugged him, told him to think positively and walked into my room tears rolling down my cheeks.**

**As much as I hated it, what he said was true. Mom didn't love him anymore. She stopped when I was nine. I know. I saw.**

**But she stayed. She had to. She did it for us. She told me and my sister.**

**But that didn't stop her from doing what she's doing.**

**For six years. Six bloody years.**

**I learned to ignore it. Ignore the pain I felt from watching my mother do this.**

**The worst parts were always when my dad was out of the country and he'd call me up and say "Make sure your mom doesn't have a boyfriend."**

**And I'd hope my voice wouldn't crack when I'd promise to him that she wouldn't do that to him.**

**And I'd tell him that I had to go, and I'd cry to myself in my bedroom.**

**When I didn't want to be found, I'd cry out in the garden.**

**Or I'd jump in the shower.**

**When I turned fourteen, my dad was with me. We were all happy. Nothing had changed. But that was all an act. And my dad left out of the country again and I didn't see him for nineteen months.**

**For three years they hid my dad's condition from me. **

**Three years.**

**When my sister left to take care of my dad and my mom followed soon after Christmas, I felt alone.**

**And writing used to help me out whenever I felt alone back home. So that's what I did. I wrote.**

**But my best friend was a bad influence on me.**

**I practically lived at her house the four months I lived without my family.**

**I began drinking. I didn't do it because it numbed my pain. It didn't do anything. **

**It just screwed with my mind and gave me false hope.**

**But I remembered everything. I never drank enough to make me forget. I didn't want to forget.**

**I had to remember. I had to know what was going on. And the alcohol made me think up idiotic solutions on how everything would work out. And when I was intoxicated, I thought it was genius and that it would work. But then I sobered up and realized how wrong I was. How naïve of me.**

**But I drank. Every other day after school my friend and I would go to the store near her house and just drink. But that didn't mean I ignored my studies. I still did them. **

**And then graduation came and my mom came home.**

**The duration of time I saw my mom in the two weeks she came home? An hour and a half.**

**I'd wake up at 7 in the morning, and she was gone. I'd sleep at 11 at night and she still hadn't arrived home.**

**The hour and a half I saw her was during my actual graduation. **

**And after my graduation when I got home, she vanished again. But I knew where she was.**

**I always knew.**

**And I stopped caring.**

**The four months of alcohol numbed my ability to care about the mistakes my mother was making.**

**I had a right to tell her to stop, I knew that. But I didn't care. I wanted her to learn on her own.**

**When I arrived here, an entire ocean away from home, I felt isolated. Even with my sister. There were things I was feeling that I just couldn't share with her. I didn't want her to think that I was hurt by everything going on around me. **

**I was the happy child of my family.**

**But the happiness was an act to see if anyone would notice.**

**No one had.**

**My mom went out tonight with her church friends.**

**My sister is out babysitting.**

**I'm stuck at home making sure dad gets his dinner and takes his pills.**

**But he made me cry again.**

**He keeps telling me that he knows my mother doesn't care.**

**And as much as I know it's true, I don't want to hear it. I've seen it enough. I don't think I'd be able to take it in if I heard it.**

**And as I'm writing this, I know that tomorrow, I'm going back to who everyone always remembered me to be: the innocent 15 year old who grew up too fast but doesn't have a care in the world. The 15 year old who somehow manages to tell people off with logic laced through her words. The 15 year old who laughs through the pain. The 15 year old who is too nice to the people who don't deserve it. The 15 year old who everyone turns to for help. The 15 year old who is strong enough to not need help.**

**But I do need help.**

**And no one notices.**

**And I'm sitting here typing away thinking about what'll happen to me when my dad slips away.**

**My mom is going back home in the end of the month.**

**And she won't be back for two months.**

**And if my dad goes… What if she won't come back?**

**Will I be put into foster care?**

**Right now, foster care seems like a nice option.**

**Because then I'd feel like I have a reasonable explanation about me feeling alone.**

**Okay, I'm going to stop there because that's the end.**

**And I know there'll probably be the one or two people who'll tell me to suck it up because people are going through worse.**

**And I know there are so many more people going through worse.**

**Kudos to them for being able to keep up with it. For being able to 'live to tell the tale'.**

**But some of us aren't that strong.**

**So if you're one of those people who hate on people who try and look for someone to talk to, go away. **

**I don't think I want to add cyber bullying to my list of problems.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_She sobbed into her pillow quietly, hoping no one would burst into her room and see her so out of character, so out of the cool front she always held._

_But a part of her wished someone would walk inside. Someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who could just hold her and whisper words of encouragement in her ears. Someone who could listen to her talk about her pain._

_But no one walked in. She began to imagine someone walking in and doing exactly what she needed._

_The tears came faster now._

_She was always a loner. She took solace in that._

_She was a loner with friends._

_But now she had become a loner with imaginary friends._

_And for the second night, she cried herself to sleep._

**Thank you so much to:**

**black rose-raven angel for reviewing: WHOO! BIG TIME RUSH! YEAH! I love them :3 I haven't watched any of their shows because I don't gots cable, but I listen to their songs and (obviously) drool over their pictures :3 Yeah? I'm really not sure yet though. xD HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Yeah, I was a little hesitant at first but by posting it on here and knowing that people actually read it and respond makes me feel like I'm talking to someone. And it eases the pain a little bit. And again, thank you!**

**princess apollo for reviewing: Yeah I try and do that. It's nice to know that someone out there can relate to how I'm feeling. It might not be the exact same pain, but it's pain nonetheless. Yeah I stopped drinking when I moved here. For one, you can't really buy alcohol if you're underage and two I don't want to go down that road again. I think I'm going to repeat that to myself every now and again when I feel like giving up. Thank you for that, for everything. I'm sorry about what happened to you, and let me say you are really strong. Having to go through what you did at a young age. Thank you. And you're welcome. :) It's the least I can do. Your birthday is on the thirty first right? Well this upload is your gift then. I won't be able to upload a chapter on the day because I've got school already. I was going to upload a chapter on the day of your birthday, and I'll still try to. :) **

**FishnetRose for reviewing: Thanks! :) Thank you for doing that. Thank you for the offer. And you can pm me anytime you need to as well. If you're sad or happy or angry or hungry. o-o Thank you so much! For your support, for your prayers, everything. **

**Swirlytina for reviewing: You think so? Thanks! :) I know how you feel about the golf thing. My parents did the same except with swimming. I hated it. Their excuse was for me to be water safe when in reality it was because we get prize money if we won first, second or third. I told them plenty times that I hated it but they didn't care until I was twelve I got into nationals that they pulled me out. Oh my gosh, really? That's terrible. You inspire me. I'm serious. You've been through a lot. And I'm grateful to know that someone knows what it's like to be the "happy child" of the family. I was always a loner though. I had a few friends. And my best friend… Wasn't exactly there for me. I learned to keep my problems to myself. I also thought about suicide but then I thought about all the things I could do when I was older. Having gone through this, I'd be able to help anyone out there. That's what I always thought of. All the kids going through what I was going through. And I wanted to be there for them. That's my dream for when I have a job and when I have my own money. Your story truly inspires me. It gave me a little hope that I'd find people I'd be able to tell anything about. Thank you for that :] For that tiny shimmer of light. (as corny as that sounds, it's really the only way to describe it) And the same goes for you, if you're going through a rough patch, feel free to pm me. And again, thank you.**

**RaeReaxBeBe for reviewing: Thank you. Thank you so much. :)**

**Blueyzangel for reviewing: I'm sorry you had to go through that. :/ No father should ever treat their child like that. It's just cruel. And thank you. If you also need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me :) Or… you know where to pm me, that is.**

**Browneyedbaby for alerting and faving.**

**Ruon jian for alerting.**

**Ghostly butterfly for alerting.**

**You all are the sweetest ever. I can't believe how nice you are. It's just amazing. Honestly.**

**It's amazing.**

**As you can tell, I'm in a better mood which is good because then Raven will be having a good day in this chapter :3**

**Chapter 14**

One… Two… Three…

Raven took a breath after every pause, kicking the punching bag in front of her.

One… Two… Three…

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

One… Two… Three…

Raven grunted as she put all her strength on her last kick, sending the bag flying across the room.

Wiping the sweat that had formed on her eyebrow she gave herself an imaginary pat on the back.

That had cleared her mind of all problems.

Feeling calm, she ran smiling to her bedroom and jumped in the shower.

She even began humming a tune as she washed her hair.

The water ran cold and she jumped out, getting changed as quickly as she could.

The sudden spurt of cold water hadn't doused her mood though.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, still smiling.

"Someone's happy today." Star said, smiling.

Raven grinned and looked around at the rest of her teammates.

"My problems are solved, I can now find the time to smile."

They laughed.

"Sorry about that Rae." Robin said.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"I just realized…" Bumblebee started, "We all know each other's secret identities."

"Well there goes our fun." Beast Boy mumbled, frowning slightly.

Raven laughed.

The six stared at her.

"Did Raven just… Did she just laugh?" Beast Boy asked, his lips forming an 'o'.

At that comment, Raven became unstoppable. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as her giggles escaped her lips.

Robin poked her.

"… Rae?"

Raven's eyes filled with tears from the lack of oxygen. But she kept laughing.

The team stared at her before joining in her laughter. It had been so long since they'd heard her laugh, they had forgotten how contagious it was. How happy it sounded.

After Raven calmed down, she clutched at her sides.

"I haven't had a good laugh in years!"

The rest nodded and still smiling, walked off to the living room.

Raven looked at robin who had stayed next to her, "I like this new you Rae."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What was wrong with the old me?"

Robin shook his head, "Nothing. I loved the old you. And I love you even more that you are finally smiling."

Raven brushed him off, trying to keep her face her usual pale-grey color.

"Don't get used to it, bird boy."

Robin chuckled, "Using Red X's nickname for me? Where's the originality in that?"

Raven grinned, "Just wait until I come up with something."

Robin smiled at her and Raven smiled back.

Deciding that they had been looking at each other for far too long, Raven turned her head and skipped over to the rest. Jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the laps of the rest of the team.

They exploded into laughter again.

Robin smiled and shook his head. _'If only it would stay this way.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Beast Boy was staring at his ceiling and smiled.

Raven was beautiful but when she smiled she was absolutely breathtaking.

He closed his eyes and grinned.

'_She made me this way. Not that it's a bad thing. It's great. It's… It's… I can't describe it. And I'm usually great with words. But Raven… She's just… Amazing in every possible way._'

Beast Boy let out a small laugh.

'_And now I'm talking to myself in my head making some weird monologue about my feelings for her._'

He couldn't stop his smile from getting bigger.

He walked to his bathroom, kicking away a pair of shorts that were in his way.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

He squinted at his reflection.

He ruffled his hair making it even messier than it was.

He pasted a smile on his face.

No, that look doesn't work for him.

He grabbed a comb off the bathroom counter and combed his hair to the side.

OH GOD NO.

His eyes widened and he ruffled his hair again.

Groaning, he picked up the hair gel and squirted some onto the palm of his hand and he spiked up his hair.

Putting on a smirk he nodded at his reflection before groaning and walking to the tub.

He stuck his head underneath the flow of water and after a few minutes he stood back up.

'_I shouldn't change my look for Raven. I would but I don't look good with anything._'

Beast Boy sulked and walked out of his bathroom, cursing as he tripped over one shoe lying on its side.

He plopped down on his bed with a huge sigh.

A grin crept up to his face as he imagined Raven's smiling face in his mind again.

**That is all my dear people! **

**I was going to write more, and I actually did. **

**But then I realized it had no point.**

**Just something about Raven and a trampoline. I took it out though because it seemed wrong and all due to the fact that Raven will eventually tone down her hyperness.**

**I hope you like it and again**

**HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY TO PRINCESS APOLLO!**

**:3 I'm sorry it wasn't long.**

**And college starts on Monday, wish me luck!**

**I'm so nervous! **

**But excited!**

**I had five months of summer, and that made me all… unfit. My stamina went down the drain. I can't even climb up the stairs without breaking a sweat.**

**Some swimmer I am.**

**And my mom is going back to the Philippines this Wednesday so now my sister and I don't have anyone to cook for us and that will help us out in our diet because we can't cook to save our lives so we will eat salad every night or something. Add that to PE twice a week and the stress of studying and coping up with classes, I shall finally be fit again. YAY TO CLIMBING UP STAIRS WITHOUT FEELING LIKE I'M GONNA COLLAPSE FROM EXHAUSTION.**

**And I'm feeling totally random and I'm feeling them butterflies in my tummy.**

**And I'm addicted to Pretty Little Liars again. WHOO!**

**AND I HAVE A CRUSH PEOPLE! :x Finallllllly!**

**And I'm seeing him tomorrow! :) **

**I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL**

**(And as you can tell I'm hyper too o-o)**

**AND I'M HUNGRY AND I'M CRAVING YOPLAIT. o-o  
**

**kArEnElIzAbEth15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

**Previously:**

_Beast Boy sulked and walked out of his bathroom, cursing as he tripped over one shoe lying on its side._

_He plopped down on his bed with a huge sigh._

_A grin crept up to his face as he imagined Raven's smiling face in his mind again._

**HAI GAISH.**

**Itsh been a while hashn't it?**

**Shchool hash been tcherrible. And I shall stop typing like that now because it looks odd.**

**I'M 16! :x **

**And I wanna give a shout out to black rose-raven angel for greeting me on the day! You are amazing my friend. Completely and utterly amazing.**

**Anyway that last chapter had only three reviews :( *sniff* I go cry nao.**

**Oh well, I'll still write. :3**

**Thanks to:**

**Black rose-raven angel for reviewing: Like I said, you are amazing and you never fail to make me laugh. xD Especially the part with "Yay for love, salads, and Yoplait yogurt! Hope you two have fun! (you and the guy, not the yogurt, that would just be odd...)" that seriously made me burst out laughing. :))**

**Princess apollo for reviewing: Thank you! And not at all :) It's the least I can do. :3 Hope your mom loved the flowers btw.**

**Teentitanslover4ever for reviewing: Thank you! :) And thanks! Eight and a half weeks in and I'm still alive! :)**

**Smartypantsprincess, whoever you are, I don't really know if I should thank you for writing nothing but an "ummmm…" with many more dots in your review, but seriously? Reviews are meant for the writers to improve. How is an "Ummmm…." Gonna help me exactly? So no thanks to you D; be more specific about what you're "um"-ing about next time please. -_-**

**Anyhoo, I just got off the phone with a friend from back home. Miss her too much :( But she was with this guy and it was completely hilarious because he kept doing some real cheesy classic pick up lines. I practically peed myself laughing.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

"I'm never going to be hyper again." Raven muttered, "Happy yes, hyper no."

Cyborg laughed, "Low after the high is always the worst."

BB joined in, "Which is why I'm forever hyper!"

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled.

Robin plopped down next to her.

She glanced at him and gave him a grin.

He smiled back.

And as soon as it came, Raven's grin vanished.

"So what really did happen to the project that the two of you destroyed?"

Robin's eyes widened and Beast Boy gulped loudly.

Raven raised an eyebrow and tried to look menacing, "Well?"

"Well uh… You just sit and relax and we'll get it done by tonight." Robin said.

Raven smiled triumphantly.

"That's what I thought."

And everyone laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Raven was floating around the rooftop, making large circles.

She stopped when she heard the door open, but resumed when she saw it was just Beast Boy.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm bored." She said stoically.

Beast Boy laughed and stopped her before she could make another round.

His eyes twinkled and he held her hand, "Come on, I want you to go with me somewhere."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You asked this time right BB?" She asked teasingly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course I did Rae. I'm not an idiot."

Raven laughed, "Not an idiot. No, definitely not."

Beast Boy grinned, "You should keep laughing. You're absolutely breathtaking."

Raven blushed, "Cut it out BB. Now what do you want?"

He grinned and as fast as he could, he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Then he ran and jumped off the building, morphing into a pterodactyl and flying away.

Raven's already red face turned even redder.

She chose not to chase after him, knowing she'll only be giving him what he wants.

Instead she turned on her heel and went down to the living room.

She sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

Waffles.

Her mouth watered at the familiar scent and she headed to the kitchen where a plate of waffles sat, still steaming from the heat.

She looked around and sliced a small piece and plopped it into her mouth.

A laugh erupted behind her and she turned around.

"Red X." She managed to say before passing out.

**Short chapter, because I felt like uploading because today is black rose-raven angel's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If I had known, I'd have started earlier to get this longer, so I'm sorry it's short. :(**

**But yes, Red X poisons le waffles. I don't really know why I did that… o.o**

**OMG WHO KNOWS CHESTER SEE? I saw him today at a store with his girlfriend. And my sister and I were too scared to say anything because we were too shy. So we just kept grinning to ourselves like retards. Anyway, I tweeted to him that I saw him and he replied! Happy day!**

**I went to Halloween Horror Nights last night with my classmate, her boyfriend, her boyfriend's little brother, my sister, and my sister's coworker. **

**I felt like such a creep because her boyfriend's little brother is like 13 or something and when we went to the maze thing he was my partner, and honest to god, that was the first time in five years someone held my hand. O.O**

**I still feel like a creep *shudder* Thank God, I won't be seeing him again.**

**I'M GONNA GET ME SOME COLLEGE BOIZ :D**

**AND Finals start in two weeks, wish me luck! AND BE HAPPY THAT IT'S SO NEARBY BECAUSEEEEE I'll update afterwards :)**

**But I'm going to Arizona in like.. five weeks, so I'll try to squeeze in two chapters in the three weeks between :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Teen Titans… EVER. Unless I end up inheriting it somehow. ;D Oh god, how I would love to own Teen Titans.**

_Raven's already red face turned even redder._

_She chose not to chase after him, knowing she'll only be giving him what he wants. _

_Instead, she turned on her heel and went down to the living room._

_She sniffed the air and her eyes widened._

_Waffles._

_Her mouth watered at the familiar scent and she headed to the kitchen where a plate of waffles sat, still steaming from the heat._

_She looked around and sliced a small piece and plopped it into her mouth._

_A laugh erupted behind her and she turned around._

_"Red X." She managed to say before passing out._

**So…I started my last chapter by telling you all about how happy I was that I had turned 16. Well, I'm 18 now, and I can't believe that I've neglected this story for two years! It doesn't feel like much time has passed on my end, but I can't speak for the reader's end. **

**I would love to dedicate this chapter to Kaarlinaa, who sent me a private message asking me to return to this story and actually continue it. So, here you go, this is for you! :)**

**After two years:**

**Chapter 16**

Raven woke up in a dark room with a pounding head and a sick stomach.

She peeled her weak body off the cold, hard floor and winced as her joints cracked. Raven wondered how long she had been unconscious and she looked around the room, searching for a way to escape.

The room she was trapped in was small. Its floor was concrete and a dull gray colour. The walls seemed to be made of the same material as the floor, but at a shade somewhat lighter. There was a metal door on one corner of the room. It was plain, and rather large. There were no windows, except for a small skylight right in the center of the ceiling.

There was no light streaming through the glass, and a quick peek told her it was night.

Pulling her knees in so she can sit cross-legged, Raven tried to focus her mind. As she meditated, her memories came flooding into her, and she couldn't help the frown from forming in her face as Red X's laughing face came to the front of her mind.

At that, the door opened with a loud bang, shocking Raven enough to land onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh, did I startle you?" Red X asked in a mocking tone, "Pardon me, I hadn't meant to."

Rubbing her now sore behind, Raven stood up, glaring at the man who stood before her.

"What do you want?"

Red X shrugged, and she knew he was smirking beneath his mask.

"That's pretty simple, really, Raven." He said, "It isn't really much of a secret how I feel toward Bird Boy."

"You want revenge on Robin?" She asked, "Then why not take him instead of me?"

Red X laughed and a shiver ran down her spine. Red X had always made her nervous, and amongst all of the villains she and her team had faced, he had always unnerved her and made her jumpy.

"All in good time, Raven, all in good time."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Robin was furious. The playback of the security footage didn't reveal anything about Raven's disappearance. One moment she's headed for the kitchen, and a few seconds of static later, she's missing.

He wouldn't need to rack his brain for answers on who took her if the Teen Titans didn't have such a long list of enemies.

But he decided to search through his memories anyway, knowing that whoever took Raven had a very specific plan in mind.

And to be quite frank, Robin had a feeling that the kidnapper took Raven to have some leverage over whoever Raven had the greatest effect on.

That was either he or Beast Boy. And just those two members alone had their fair share of enemies who would want revenge.

So Robin paced the floor, and paced and paced. He was slightly surprised he hadn't created a rut on the concrete yet, and kept on pacing, his head beginning to hurt.

"Why would they take her?" He asked out loud in anger.

The rest of the team was behind him, brows furrowed in worry and eyes showing just how lost in thought they all were.

"We need to create a list, and yes, I know it's going to be a list that will be a mile long, but we need to make it." Robin said, stopping his pacing, "We need to list down all of our enemies who would want revenge on us for taking Raven."

"We can't just rely on our old enemies, Robin." Cyborg said, "For all we know, this could be a new enemy."

"I don't care!" Robin responded angrily, "We need to start somewhere, and right now, this list will actually get us started on the search."

Beast Boy cracked his knuckles, "While you pull up that list Robin, I think I'm going to go fly around and look for her."

The thought of Beast Boy rescuing Raven made Robin feel bitter, but he pushed the feeling down, giving a firm nod in Beast Boy's direction. Now was not the time to feel jealous.

"Stay in contact with the rest of the team, BB. Keep us updated on whatever you find."

Beast Boy nodded and ran off, heading towards the roof so he could get a good take off.

"Cyborg, I'm pretty sure whoever took Raven must have left some sort of evidence behind. Look at everything, scan every inch, don't leave one thing in that general area untouched." As Cyborg left the room, Robin turned to Starfire, "Star, contact Bumblebee. I think we'll need their help."

She nodded and flew away, pulling out her communicator and ringing up Bee.

Robin turned to the computer and he sat down on the chair.

There was something he was missing, and he wanted so desperately to find her. The tears brimmed at his eyes and he allowed a few to fall from his mask before wiping them away and typing on the keyboard of his computer.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Beast Boy flew through the town as a peregrine falcon, needing the speed and the eyesight to find the girl he was falling in love with.

His mind was just as consumed with worry as Robin's was, perhaps even more.

Beast Boy looked left and right, wishing there was someway he could see through walls.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Raven was once again left alone in the room, her heart beating at an irregularly fast pace. She was scared, and she had good reason to be. The team hadn't faced Red X in a while, and she had no idea what he could possibly gain from taking her away.

She hoped in her heart that her team would find her.

But deeper down, in the center of the blood-pumping organ, she wished Beast Boy would come find her.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

**I know! It's short! And I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do as of the moment.**

**Thank you to Nikkii-Love706, teentitanslover4ever, inuyashanerd99, newnewhearts, Purpledeathbutterfly, Stormy Trix, Sweetart22, DaRkSaKuRa20, Kaarlinaa, and Raven1428 for adding this story to their Favorite Story list!**

**Thank you to Nikkii-Love706, Winter Falls, inuyashanerd99, newnewhearts, Purpledeathbutterfly, TheOutcast97, DaRkSaKuRa20, Etharah and bbrae lover 13, Kaarlinaa, Moonlite silence, and Raven 1248 for adding this story to their Alerts!**

**Special thanks to Logan Henderson Is Mine, DaRkSaKuRa20, and Raven1428 for following me as an Author! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL OMFG**

**Special special thanks to newnewhearts and Etharahlover 13 for faveing and following me as an Author! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AHHH**

**To the Reviewers A MASSIVE THANK YOU AND A BIG HUG:**

**RinXlen fangirl: They sure do!**

**Lala: Here's an update!**

**Mewowritzasan: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Gsmith16: omg don't hate me :(**

**Kaarlinaa: HERE! J**

**Moonlite Silence: Thanks! I don't know why I thought of it, but I think it'll work out great in the end.**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT ONCE AGAIN TO KAARLINAA FOR BRINGING THIS STORY BACK FROM THE DEAD!**


End file.
